Dark Alliance
by wizathogwarts
Summary: Buffy takes her calling more seriously. This is an AU fic with an alternative Buffy. Story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belong to

Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox.

Saturday, March 8 1997

The last days of winter were giving way to milder temperatures as two young people stood outside a classroom window of Sunnydale High School. The dark haired teenager smashes a window pane, undoing the latch and opening the window.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Questions the blond girl nervously.

The girl glances quickly to her left, sensing something, but sees nothing but shadows.

"It's a great idea. Now come on." The boy exclaims as he begins crawling through the now open window.

The girl moves up behind him as his legs disappear through the window. One of the shadows separates from the others and in the blink of an eye passes by the girls back and just as quickly the shadow fades away leaving only some drifting dust where the girl had once stood.

The boy turns around to help his new found interest only to find himself alone.

"Hey, where'd you go?" He calls out, sweeping his gaze left, then right and back again. Silence was his response and there was nothing out there but the shadows.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloaked in shadows he waited. He could hear the voices drift through the night air announcing his coming meal. Slowly he licked lips in anticipation, his fingers stretching and slowly clenching, one for him and one to take home to the master he whispered softly. The thought of the hot sweet blood nearly made him shiver with excitement. A few more steps and they would pass by, allowing him to grab them both from behind. His body tensed, humming with desire at the coming kill.

The two girls oblivious to their danger laughed as they recalled a pleasant experience. As they passed by, a soft whooshing sound startled them from their conversation. Turning, all that was there was a little dust caught in the breeze, swirling briefly then settling quietly on the dark ground. Looking at each other they shrugged, smiled and continued their journey home unaware of how close they came to horrific death.

Predators of unnatural origins roamed the night seeking their warm blooded prey. Lurking in the shadows to pounce on their unsuspecting victims, taking from the puny mortals the warm blood they craved. But this night the shadows were not their friend. Rather than hiding them, the shadows were alive with something more deadly than even their hell spawn selves. Seven more times that night the silent darkness would leave only dust to commemorate their final passing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the bowels of the earth, trapped in a cage of his own making the creature known only as 'The Master' howled in rage. He felt the passing of each of his children and the pain it wrought drove him into a violent fury.

"Luke! Luke! Something has happened. I felt them all pass from this existence. The Harvest is a mere three days away and something has arrived to threaten my release." The vampire screams his wrath; his head tilted upwards, arms reaching for the freedom he craves so much.

A hulking brute of a beast approaches, quietly going down on one knee with head bowed in fear.

"But master, we've had no opposition whatsoever before now. What could cause such damage in a single night?" The enormous Luke offered with bowed head and eyes glancing up warily.

"It can't be but it's the only logical explanation." The Master pauses then almost tenderly places his hand on Luke's head before finishing his words.

"A Slayer. Only a Slayer could wreck this much damage in a single night." His quiet icy words are reluctantly forced from his lips.

Startled, Luke takes his Master's hand while raising his head for the first time.

"I'll bring her to you that you may feast, this I swear." Luke pledged with conviction.

The Master looked down with gruesome affection. "I would enjoy that greatly, but I need you for the Harvest. You are my vessel and I dare not risk you. But now that we know what we're dealing with I'm sure we can arrange a nice surprise for the Slayer. But no more this night, it's nearly dawn."

The Master tilts his head slightly up and in a thoughtful tone issues his commands. "Three hours before sunset, gather all my children that I may set them their tasks. The Slayer must not interfere with the Harvest. This sunrise must be her last."

A twisted smile spreads across Luke's misshapen face. "As you wish my Master." He spoke while trying to guess what wonderful cruelty his lord has planned for the presumptuous Slayer.

--------------------------------------------------

Darkness shrouded the quiet tree lined street flirting with small bits of light from well spaced street lights. Shadows undulated in a slow dance between light and dark, except for one, a shadow that moved with purpose, making its way to the dark upstairs window of a quaint house with wood siding.

A single light on in an upstairs bedroom facing the street was the only indication that not everyone was asleep. The shadow merged with the darkness of the room as it entered in complete silence. A solid form took shape as it divested itself of its outer covering. A delicate appearing hand with slim fingers took a robe from a chair, wrapping the trim body with its soft cloth.

Making its way down the hallway, the figure paused in front of the bedroom door where the light was still on. A woman reading in bed glanced up as the figure was revealed for the first time that night. Standing in the doorway, a petite blond girl of sixteen with dark green eyes smiled affectionately.

"Hi mom. Home safe and sound." The words were soft, conveying warmth and assurance.

The woman in bed let out a slow breath she felt she had been holding all night.

"Thank goodness Buffy. Any problems?" She asked only partially keeping the worry from her voice.

"No problem unless you factor in why a town this small has nine vamps roaming around in a single night." Her brow scrunching with the same consternation that was in her voice.

Then looking up, her face took on a slight pleading look. "But I'm really bushed. Can we talk after I get some sleep? And I'm in serious need of a hot shower." The pleading tone in Buffy's voice brought a smile to her mothers face.

"Go, we'll talk after you've had your rest." Her relief to have her daughter home safely shone in her eyes.

Buffy moved to leave, then turned and crossed the room. Leaning over to kiss her mother she spoke with appreciation." Thanks mom. And get some sleep yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy's nose twitched as the smells of eggs, toast and bacon wafted into her room. Snuggled deep into her blankets, cocooned in sleepy warmth her awakening conscience fought between the desires of sleep and food. After several minutes hunger won out and her eyes fluttered open followed by a slow luxurious stretch of her well toned body. She then threw the blankets from her in a determined way giving into the eventuality that a new day had begun.

Barefoot but comfortably dressed in her favorite cotton sushi pajamas she made her way down stairs, her mood and step improving as she approached the heavenly scent coming from the kitchen. The room was awash in noon day light casting her mother in an angelic brightness as she finished transferring the fruits of her labor to a plate and laid it on the center island just as Buffy was entering.

"Mmmmm, smells wonderful mom. And you've really got the timing down." Buffy said with closed eyes and flaring nostrils as she took her seat.

"Well it's gotten pretty easy what with your enhanced senses ever since your calling." Her mother grinned placing her own plate on the island across from her daughter and taking a seat herself. "Go ahead and eat and when you're ready, I want to hear about last night."

Buffy knew her mother was anxious to know what happened but also knew that she would give a better report after she got some food in her body. So Buffy dug in without a word, savoring the delicious food with gusto. When all that remained was half a piece of toast and two pieces of bacon she sighed and contemplated how to begin. Carefully she thought keeping in the fore front of her mind that her audience was her mother.

"Well as you already know, my slayer senses went wonkers as the sun set last night. But I followed Merrick's training and mentally prepared myself to sense the location of the vamps and be with the shadows." She paused, idly taking a bite from a piece of bacon before continuing.

"The first one was masquerading as a catholic school girl breaking into the high school with some guy who thought he was going to get lucky. Guess he doesn't know how lucky he really is." Buffy grinned at the thought of what he thinks he missed and the truth.

"Anyway, as he was crawling through a window, I took her from behind quiet as can be. The next was about to take two girls walking home. They heard him combusting but thought it merely the wind. I got seven others before they had even located any prey. They were all keeping to the dark making my job a whole lot easier. None of them even knew what hit them until it was too late." Buffy finished and slowly bit into the final piece of toast that she had wrapped around the last piece of bacon, savoring both the taste of the food and the memory of the clean kills with extreme satisfaction.

Her mother, in spite of her concern for what her daughter was doing couldn't help smiling and feel a slight glow of pride. But memory of the concern that Buffy expressed last night about the number of the vampires she had encountered was her first question.

"You were worried about the number you encountered last night. I admit I was expecting this town to be demon free but couldn't they have been just a group passing through?" Joyce Summers asked hopefully.

"I wish you were right but from what Merrick taught me it's not likely. They seemed too familiar with the town and anytime there's this many, they most likely have a master." Buffy finished quietly, memories of her much too recent failings flooding her thoughts.

"Buffy, I know how much you respect what Merrick taught you but isn't it possible that it's just an aberration and you've taken care of all of them last night?" Joyce continued to press, not wanting to think of the greater danger that Buffy would be in if there was indeed a master in Sunnydale.

Buffy sat back, taking a deep slow breath in, and then slowly exhaled. "Mom, if I assume that it's an aberration and there are no more and I'm wrong I could be killed in a trap. On the other hand if I prepare for a master being behind this and I'm wrong, at least I'll be prepared for any thing that happens."

Buffy then looked her mother right in the eyes and with a calm determined voice continued. "Besides, I've learned my lesson the hard way. I ignored Merrick's nine months of training before and people died, including Merrick because he believed in me in spite of my stupidity. I will not fail him again. I thought you understood this mom. Why are you fighting me on this?" Buffy finished imploringly, tilting her head slightly to the left with her eyes softly questioning.

Joyce mentally kicked herself for allowing her own fears to undermine her daughter's confidence and determination. She reached across and took Buffy's hand before speaking.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. It's just wishful thinking on my part. I hate to think of you in danger and my motherly instincts just kick in and try and tell me that every thing is ok when I know they're not. Ever since that night you broke down and told me all about you being the Slayer and that there were vampires and demons I've been fighting against my own internal denial." Joyce paused, considering how to shore things up.

Before she could though Buffy snorted and exclaimed. "Yea, at least you're not calling a mental ward and trying to get me checked in anymore."

Joyce's face flushed with embarrassment at the memory. "But I didn't follow through with it, did I?"

Buffy couldn't help snickering at the memory of taking a fireplace poker and twisting it into a pretzel to her mother's amazement, then following up by fading into a shadow right in front of her eyes.

"Well it took a little convincing on my part to stop you." Buffy grinned mischievously.

"Oh god, and after your little demonstrations I can't believe I let you talk me into going to a cemetery with you. After that vampire crawled from his grave and you turned him to dust I was this close to checking us both in." Joyce held her thumb and forefinger a hair breathe apart in front of Buffy's face.

Buffy's voice took on a nearly desperate tone as she beseeched her mother. "But the point is why I broke down. I broke down because I screwed up so bad just because I wanted to be normal so dad wouldn't leave. Well it didn't work. He's gone and I've learned to accept that I'm not normal. But I won't accept screwing up again."

Joyce responded to her daughter with quick clarifications. "Buffy, there is nothing about you that is not normal. Being the slayer just makes you more."

Buffy sighed dejectedly. "I wasn't talking about being the slayer. I was referring to how I was trying to pretend that I wasn't attracted to girls, a lot. And if I hadn't been trying so hard to be a sociably acceptable straight girl so that dad wouldn't hate me I wouldn't have screwed up and got Merrick killed."

Joyce sighed, and then spoke calmly trying to convey as much comfort and love as she could. "Buffy, being who you are is completely normal. Denying your nature is what's not normal. You've accepted that you're gay. Now you just need to understand that being gay is not abnormal. The only way you could be abnormal would be if you continue to try and be something you're not." Still holding Buffy's hand she squeezed it reassuringly.

"Be nice if dad thought that way." Buffy hung her head sadly.

"Honey, I wish I could tell you that your father would accept you no matter what, but I can't. On the other hand I don't know for sure that he wouldn't. It's something that you're going to have to discuss with him yourself. But no matter what he does, it doesn't change that you are an incredible, loving, caring and wonderful young woman. And I love you for who you are, not what your father or anyone else thinks you should be." Joyce reached to tilt Buffy's head up so that Buffy could see her smile and hopefully the unconditional love she felt for her daughter.

Buffy sighed and slowly smiled in resignation to her mothers determined onslaught of encouragement. "Well in a town like this it's probably a non issue. If there are any other lesbians here they're probably so deep in the closet nothing would bring them out."

"Well dear, in a town that shouldn't have had any vampires but turns out to be overrun with them who's to say that there's not a large and active lesbian community here." Once Joyce got on an encouragement kick, she really had trouble stopping.

"Yea right mom. I can see it now. Right between the chess club and glee club is the rainbow sisterhood." Buffy giggled at the image and quickly asked her next question.

"So, oh great knower of all things gay how should I dress my first day of school. Butch or femme?" Buffy smirked at her mothers little gasp.

Quickly recovering, Joyce pounced on an answer. "Buffy, you might be the big bad slayer but you are totally femme." Joyce hesitated for a moment. "But of the domineering, got to have your own way kind of femme." She couldn't help but burst out laughing as Buffy's lower lip extended into a magnificent pout.

"Enough now." Joyce places both her hands atop Buffy's. "Tell me how you're going to handle this master. I'm all ears now." She then tilted her head and raised her eyebrows to let Buffy know she wanted to hear what she had to say.

Buffy looked at her mother and recognized the assuring expression and internally sighed in relief.

"Well... I prefer to catch them before they can set up their trap. They should still be together someplace secluded. Then I use the crossbow to take some out from a distance. This should disrupt them and cause them to break ranks looking for me. When they break ranks, I take out the smaller groups as quickly as possible without revealing myself. Hopefully by the time they regroup I'll have trimmed their ranks enough to pick the rest of them off again with the crossbow. If they don't break ranks, they'll try to encircle me, but since they can't see me, that won't be easy unless I get careless. Merrick said they don't adapt well and that I should use their natural instinct to lash out and attack against them. If I'm patient and they don't all head off in all directions I should get them all." Buffy gave a big sigh and leaned back in her chair while giving her mom what she hoped was a confident smile.

Joyce pondered what Buffy had said for a minute. "Well I know you won't get careless but what happens if they do the last part, just take off in all different directions?"

Buffy chuckled as she imagined a couple dozen vamps all scattering like roaches. "Kinda depends on how many there are. If there are a lot of them, I'm going to be home reeeeally late. Chasing them all down won't be easy but it's actually safer for me. It will just take a lot longer."

Joyce was torn as to which scenario she would prefer. She kept her face placid while trying to decide if she wanted her daughter home early but with greater risk or less risk but she'd be up late worrying that her baby wouldn't be home at all. She then smiled and picked up her glass of juice. "Here's to them scattering but there's only a few of them."

Buffy quickly grabbed her glass and clinked it to her mom's. "I'll definitely drink to that." But in the back of her mind she didn't have much hope of things going so easily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty-four of the Master's remaining thirty-one children slowly departed the dark cavern that imprisoned the grotesque creature. They had received their instructions on trapping the Slayer and ending her life. It was also made abundantly clear to each and everyone that failure would not be tolerated. Either the Slayer died this night or they did.

They emerged quietly into the dark cemetery, twenty-four monsters of the night with a mission; to kill a Slayer. Robert was in the lead determined to not fail his master. He looked back to insure that everyone was following in position and satisfied himself that they were. The sun had set an hour previously and the winter night was calm and quiet. Not even a breeze stirred the trees that abounded in the darkened graveyard. A moonless night further hid their quiet progress as they glided across the well kept lawns. Robert began to revel in the power he felt commanding so many of his brethren. Surely there was no way they could fail he told himself and thoughts of slayer blood caused his demonic passions to swell in anticipation.

A poofing sound broke the stillness of the night and an involuntary cry of alarm arose from back in the ranks. Robert quickly turned, just in time to see another of his brethren mysteriously turned to dust.

"Separate!" He yelled the predetermined command per the master's instructions. Twelve previously designated scattered quickly and raced away to join again at their final destination.

The ten remaining all turned and spread out. Robert scanned the darkness searching vainly for some indication of the slayer's whereabouts. The line of vampires slowly spread, widening their search area as they slowly advanced. Robert jerked his whole body to the right as another exploded into dust.

"To the right, quickly before she gets away." Robert called and his orders were followed with swift precision. But before they moved even a couple yards another was removed from their ranks to the far left and as everyone turned again towards this new attack the vampire just to Roberts left froze, the sight of his heart transfixed with an arrow just before his entire body softly exploded into dust.

Robert's anger swelled within, cold desire flashed through his thought's as he cried out. "She's got a cross bow. Spread quickly apart and try to surround her." But they still had no idea where she was as they all moved to follow Robert's command.

Robert seethed with desire for the blood of the Slayer. His anger flaming his base desires. Robert never felt the higher emotions of mercy or compassion and what he called love was only a twisted expression of selfish desire. But he could and did feel hunger, lust, anger and in the presence of his master total abject fear.

Another of his charges dissipated in dust with only a broken cry of pain to announce his passing. Robert began to feel those same tendrils of fear intermixing with his rage and anger.

He searched the darkness and shadows desperately, urging his remaining troops on. His voice was beginning to waver as he issued short terse commands while his cold body began to feel the icy fear of inevitable destruction. The fear he had felt of failing his master quickly became a distant concern to mere survival.

Robert looked back to the left and his eyes widened in disbelief as he found no one there. He staggered a few steps desperately looking for those he knew should be there protecting his flank. He sucked air one more time into his dead lungs to voice a desperate cry.

"Where have you gone? You can't abandon me!"

His blood chilled in his body as an all consuming fear pervaded his mind. Turning back to his right to marshal his remaining brethren he discovered only the quiet of the night and shadows that approached like stalking lions.

With distended eyes he forced his legs to move at incredible speed, born on the wings of fear. He felt the cool night air breeze over his body as he put distance between himself and the silent death of the graveyard. He began to feel safer as he charged into the darkness between the trees just before he felt the painful tearing and rendering of his un-beating heart as final death in the shape of a sharpened wooden stake slammed into his chest.

A swirl of dust was all that remained as a singular shadow sped away into the night.

----------------------------------

The designated twelve had regrouped in the industrial warehouse district. Their patience was rewarded with the appearance of a lone girl walking home from the Bronze night club. They captured her and took their positions as the master had instructed them. They fully expected Robert to appear at any moment to announce the death of the Slayer. But if the Slayer showed instead they were confident that the Master's trap would succeed.

Two of the twelve stood in the middle of the alley, holding the frightened girl between them, blood dripping from her neck. Fear paralyzed her, only silent tears slowly flowed down her face, tears she shed for her inevitable demise.

The other ten held their positions, expecting to be relieved but nonetheless prepared for battle. Their anticipation of both desires warred within their dead cold breasts. Yet they waited and a terrified girl silently wept.

Buffy looked down upon the trap set for her. Hidden in the shadows she marked the position of each vampire. Ten encircled the open area, hidden in the shadows of the surrounding buildings, all with their backs to the walls. While she analyzed the situation, her heart thudded in fear as she beheld their helpless victim. Her enhanced senses heard the barely stifled sobs that occasionally escaped the poor girl's throat. The only time she felt fear this night was fear for the safety of the girl. She knew that if she started to take out the perimeter guards, it would increase the danger to the girl. All her senses screamed that she must protect her. She knew her first priority was to get the innocent to safety and protect the girl with her own life if need be. She couldn't risk playing it safe because she knew in her heart that the girl would die before she could reach her if she took the safe route. The only way was to take out the two holding the girl first and then whisk the frightened girl to safety, or at least some place where she could protect her. She made up her mind and slipped away to set her desperate plan in motion.

The two holding the trembling girl felt her fear, but fear of their master was the only thing keeping them from driving their slavering fangs into her tender throat. They had already tasted of her sweet blood to prepare her as bait. That appetizer had only wet their appetites for more, but obedience kept them in check. So they waited, occasionally licking their lips, their hunger carefully restrained. They both scanned the darkness around them, ignoring the tempting morsel held between them.

Their gaze took in all the darkness, except for that on the ground. They expected something that could be seen, something that would appear upright. They didn't expect a shadow that slowly crept across the ground like a ghostly fog, unseen until it creeps up your legs, chilling your flesh with its cold vapor. But that particular discomfort was denied them. The only and last thing they felt was the sharp pain caused by two stakes piercing their backs.

Buffy caught the girl as she fell and disappeared quietly into the dark. The surrounding guards quickly noticed the loss of the two and a couple of them observed the disappearance of the girl into the shadows.

"That way" One yelled as he took off in pursuit. The rest followed, close on his heels, bloodlust urging them on.

The leader stopped at the head of the dark alley, darkness so deep that only those spawned in the depths of hell could see. And see they could, the narrow alley, the high walls and a mysterious shadow, blending almost imperceptibly with the darkness, almost, but not completely. A portion of the dark was slightly lighter than the rest. The Slayer was unable to fully hide her charge. Focused on the lighter darkness, the ten slowly advanced. They knew there was no way out. They had the Slayer trapped. But their mistake was they thought the shadow they could see was the Slayer. What they didn't see was the crossbow aimed with deliberation from the darkness just to the side of where their gaze was fixed.

Their slow advance stopped as their lead suddenly disappeared in a cloud of dust, and before they could recover, another left their ranks in the same manner. Now only eight, the ones in front questioned the wisdom of their current positions.

From behind there was one who still had his wits about him. "Charge quickly before she can reload!"

Another was gone as they began their charge and then another before they closed on the Slayer. Six remained to reach the end of the alley and then two more expired without even seeing the stakes that ended their existence. The next two stopped in shock at seeing their leads disappear unexpectedly and thus were totally unprepared for the sword blade that separated their heads from their bodies.

One of the remaining two, the one with the wit to call the charge, dove forward keeping low to the ground to split the Slayers attention. He grasped wildly, having realized the she could not be seen. As he heard the soft sound of his remaining support being extinguished his clawed hand contacted the warm leg of some one standing. With instinctive reactions, his claws racked out to grasp and slash with deadly intent. To his momentary gratification he heard a hissing sound, the indrawn breath of someone feeling pain. But his moment was merely that as a razor sharp blade separated his head from his shoulders.

Buffy waited in the shadows, watching the EMTs' load the girl into the ambulance. She waited until they left, their flashing lights disappearing into the night.

With the girl safely away, Buffy gathered herself and slowly made her way home.

Buffy strained to maintain her self in the shadows as she leapt up to her window, entering quietly, ignoring the searing pain in her thigh and the blood freely dripping down her leg. Once inside, she let go her spell that kept her hidden and sat slowly on the end of her bed. Taking a deep breath, she made a decision. She decided not to hide her injury and ask for help.

"Mom, I'm home" She called out.

She heard her mother's quick steps down the hall and blinked her eyes against the sudden light as her mother flicked the wall switch upwards.

"Buffy, are you all right..." Joyce's voice died as she looked at her daughter removing her head covering and then took in the blood dripping down her leg.

"Oh. My. God." Joyce fell to the floor in front of her daughter, placing her hands on her injury, desperately examining the injury to her precious daughter.

Buffy place her hands on her mother's head, willing her to look at her face and not her injured leg.

"Mom, it's not that bad. But I could use your help cleaning it up. Could you get the med kit out of my closet and I'll tell you what to do."

Joyce nodded and quickly retrieved the medical kit. Following Buffy's calm instructions, Joyce helped her out of her clothes and attended the wound. After cleaning the wound and taping it closed followed with bandages, Joyce helped Buffy into a loose night shirt. After easing Buffy into bed, she crawled in next to her, resting Buffy's head on her shoulder. Very softly she stroked Buffy's hair and in moments her little girl, the Slayer sighed and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sad green eyes looked back at the girl standing in front of the bathroom mirror. Set in a face of elfish beauty and framed with long soft red hair. The eyes were sad because the girl was contemplating another day just like every other day of her life. Another day where nothing happens to stop the emptiness she felt inside. Like a glacier, slowly freezing her from the inside out.

She wondered for the umpteenth time if her childhood friend Xander would finally look at her and see something different. Maybe look at her with something more, something like desire, want or even lust.

Yes, she told herself. She'd settle for lust. At least it would show that she was lust worthy. That someone would want her even in such a base way.

Xander lusted after everything female, everything but her. What does that say she asked herself? She wondered if she was even female. Not female, not anything but Willow she thought grumpily.

'That's me alright, Willow Rosenberg, big fat nothing, well... more like stick figure nothing Willow Rosenberg.' The self incrimination flowed through her like a death sentence.

-----------------------------

Willow approached the steps leading up to Sunnydale High School and immediately spotted Xander coming from the opposite direction on his skateboard awkwardly weaving in and out of obviously annoyed students. Her thoughts reflected on how she'd come to rely on his offish, gentle ways to ease the longing she felt inside.

A longing that she had begun to fill with fantasy; romantic, heartwarming fantasies of Xander loving her with unbounded devotion. Fantasies that crash onto the rocks of his male adolescent hormones. Like right now, as he picks himself off the ground after crashing into the stair railing in front of school.

Crashing because all his attention was focused on the backside of some new girl. A new girl whose soft curves were highly accentuated by the soft clinging calf length skirt that flowed with her movements like a lover's hand. Willow shook her head and smiled at Xander's foolishness.

Buffy passed through the entrance of the main building looking for the administrative offices. Her thoughts shifted from her disappointment of not being able to wear the tight low cut jeans she wanted or even a short skirt because her wound had not fully healed yet. She reminded herself one last time to be grateful that she had something that was comfortable to wear that was at least stylish. Spotting the administrative offices she felt the butterflies in her stomach kick in hoping she wouldn't have to explain her school record from Hemry High School.

Willow was getting a drink from the hall fountain after first period when she heard a voice that filled her with dread. Still holding her hair back she confirmed the owner of the voice. Cordelia stood there with the new girl by her side. Willow stood frozen in place, willing herself to move before the inevitable flaming. Not one to pass up an opportunity to show her dominance, Cordelia attacked before Willow even knew what hit her.

"Willow, glad to see you've found the softer side of Sears." Cordelia spoke with a self satisfied smirk on her face.

"My mother picked it out." Willow offered as her only defense. She quickly glanced at the other girl expecting to see the same contemptuous enjoyment on her face but was shocked to find just the opposite. She detected no appearance of callous enjoyment at her discomfort. Instead the girl looked shocked at the words coming from Cordelia. She's definitely new thought Willow.

Willow thinks the new girl is about to say something, maybe even something supportive of Willow. But she doesn't. Willow locks her gaze to the new girl's eyes, noticing what a beautiful dark green they are and for just a moment she forgets everything. But the moment passes and Willow turns and flees in panic. At the end of the corridor she turns and looks back once more. The new girl is still watching her with those penetrating eyes. Willow continues her flight overcome with confusing emotions.

Buffy was rooted in place after the encounter completely oblivious to Cordelia's prattle. She had felt something click when she had unabashedly held the redhead's gaze. In that brief moment she had felt connected and the severing of that connection left her with only one thought in her head, Willow.

Willow had gone to a remote area for her lunch so as to avoid Xander and Jesse. She didn't think she could handle their usually inane conversations right now. Not while still feeling a bit rattled by her encounter earlier. She was trying to get a hold on her emotions and was only vaguely aware of opening her lunch bag. Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as she heard some one speak.

"Uh, hi, Willow, right?" Buffy spoke hesitantly and waited for Willow to acknowledge her.

Willow was momentarily stunned as she beheld the source of her confusion standing two feet away.

"Why? I...I mean, hi! Uh, did you want me to move? Willow warred with internal confusion and offered up the standard response of the downtrodden.

Buffy's heart ached as she heard the traditional response.

"Why don't we start with, 'Hi, I'm Buffy,' and, uh then let's segue directly into me asking you for a favor."

Buffy then moved to sit right next to Willow. Willow felt frozen in place as Buffy approached and any coherent thought stopped as Buffy sat next to her.

Buffy put on her friendly face. "It doesn't involve moving, but it does involve hanging out with me for awhile." She further explained her request.

'Good thing.' Willow thought because she didn't think she could move even if she had wanted to. "But aren't you hanging out with Cordelia?"

"I can't do both?" Buffy asked not sure how to respond and the confusion clear on her face.

Willow felt compelled to rectify the poor girl's misunderstanding.

"Not legally." That should clear things up she thought.

Buffy's eyes captured Willow's and she exhaled slowly.

Look, I really wanna get by here, new school, and... Cordelia's been really nice... to me... but we both know she's a bitch. Anyway, I kinda have this burning desire not to flunk all my classes, and I heard a rumor that you were the person to talk to if I wanted to get caught up."

Willow flushed at hearing Buffy call Cordelia a bitch. Mostly because of how strange it was to hear her own feelings spoken out loud. But she quickly focused on the rest of Buffy's request.

"Oh, I could totally help you out! Uh, I have sixth period free, we could meet in the library?" Willow spoke excitedly at the prospect of helping Buffy.

Buffy hesitated, a worried look on her face.

"Or not. Or we could meet and go to my place where we won't be interrupted. That is if you don't already have plans?"

Willow was momentarily stumped. She had no plans but it was the first time that anyone had ever asked her. The simple consideration made her feel incredible. A glow she wanted to savor but she also didn't want to keep Buffy waiting for an answer.

But Buffy had already become concerned as she watched Willow's face wondering what was causing Willow such conflict.

"Uh, Willow. If I'm messing up any plans you have, it's OK. We can maybe schedule something later?"

Willow jerked herself out of her reverie forcibly. "Oh no! No plans. Maybe later this evening but after school at your place is fine, better than fine. The not being interrupted is probably a good idea. So, not a problem. Nope, no problem at all."

Buffy smiled warmly in appreciation. Her smile produced an answering one from Willow. Buffy felt herself freeze, completely captivated by the warmth and beauty of Willow's face lit up by her smile.

"You have the most beautiful smile." Buffy thought not realizing that she had spoken out loud until the surprise on Willow's face clued her in.

"Whoops. Did I say that out loud?" Buffy asked meekly.

Willow was completely taken aback. Years of being teased and tricks played upon her immediately caused her to be suspicious. No one had ever been this nice and considerate to her. She decided to respond cautiously.

"Uh, yea, you did."

Buffy considered how to mitigate any confusion from her blunder, not wanting the beautiful girl to think she was hitting on her. At least she hadn't been consciously hitting on her Buffy told herself.

"Well, I'm not going to apologize for saying something that's true. And once the cat's out of the bag, it just won't go back in. But if I made you feel uncomfortable, then I am sorry."

Willow turned the words over in her mind and couldn't detect any falsehood. Only the strangeness of hearing things like this said to her. Xander had on occasion been supportive but most of the time was clueless and had never paid her anything close to a complement. He even treated her academic achievements as something that just wasn't mentioned. Willow decided to take a chance because she suddenly realized she really wanted to believe.

"No, you didn't make me uncomfortable. It's just that anytime in the past when someone has tried being friendly to me it turns out to be a setup for a practical joke. Always at my expense. So I'm just a little cautious."

Buffy's face fell, knowing the cruelty kids heaped on those they saw as weaker or different. She chose her next words very carefully hoping Willow would find her sincere.

"Willow, I don't know what happened to make you feel this way but I can imagine. And I understand why you think I would lie. But I'm going to make something perfectly clear to you right now. I don't lie. At least not too people I c... not to my friends. And you are my friend; at least I hope you are. I may hide some things, things I can't talk about, but if you are my friend, I will never lie to you."

Willow felt herself truly wanting to believe now. The possibility of a female friend, something she had only briefly experienced once before in her life, was something that she had craved. A friend who could understand her perspective. Not a friend who took her for granted.

"Yes, friends. I want to be your friend and I would very much like you to be mine... uh, friend that is, my friend."

Willow barely caught the catch in Buffy's breath as she finished speaking but was certain that Buffy was pleased with her affirmation.

"So Buffy, have you been to the library to get your books yet?"

Buffy smirked at the memory of meeting the librarian earlier and discovering him to be her new watcher.

"Oh yea, had that fun already." She said with a slight chuckle.

"What did you think of the new librarian, Mr. Giles? Isn't he great? All stiffly British and oh so proper. I think he was a curator of a British museum or even the Curator of the British museum. And he brought all these neat old books with him." Willow's enthusiasm died as she saw Buffy's face turn placid. "And am I not the single most boring person in the world?" She finished dejectedly.

"No, not at all. I..." Buffy caught herself before she said anything else to scare her new friend away. "I think you sound like just what I need in a friend. A real friend, not like that phony stuff Cordelia puts on."

Willow's relieved and grateful expression calmed Buffy's anxious nerves.

"So, we'll meet after school and walk to your house." Willow confirmed their arrangement.

Buffy couldn't resist her answer but kept her voice casual so as not to spook Willow again.

"It's a date."

--------------------------------------------

Willow was nearly staggering with laughter as she and Buffy walked up the steps to Buffy's house. Buffy had just finished regaling her with the story of how Buffy and her friends at Hemry had planned a dance with an environmental theme. Buffy's ability to even poke fun at her own lame suggestions was the final straw that had Willow nearly stumble from laughing so hard. For Buffy's part, she was grinning from ear to ear, pleased with herself for making her new friend laugh so much.

"Oh god, Buffy. I'll never be able to pass a 'don't walk on the grass' sign again without laughing myself silly." Willow finally choked back her laughter and wiped her eyes which had teared from her mirth.

Buffy opened her front door, moving to the side to allow Willow to enter.

"Mom, I'm home!" Buffy called out.

Coming from the kitchen Joyce not knowing Buffy wasn't alone responded with the foremost question on her mind. "Hi honey, how's your le..." Joyce caught herself abruptly as she noticed the slim redhead by her daughter's side.

"Mom, this is Willow. She's kindly agreed to help me get caught up on my classes. Willow, this is my mom." Buffy quickly stepped in to cover her mom's abruptly halted question.

"Hello Mrs. Summers." Willow said politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Willow. And thank you so much for helping Buffy." Joyce paused, noticing the way her daughter was watching Willow. "Would you like to stay for dinner? We'd love to have you." Joyce offered with a warm smile.

"Oh, I don't want to be any trouble." Willow offered, really wanting to stay but lacking the confidence to just say so.

"Well it's no trouble at all, is it Buffy." Joyce looked at Buffy with a knowing smile and gave her a quick wink.

Buffy's eyes widened as she caught on to where her mothers thoughts were going but made a quick recovery.

"Nope, no problem at all. And mom's a great cook. Please say you'll stay." Buffy finished imploringly while reaching out to lightly touch Willow's arm just above her elbow.

A slight tingle went up her arm as Buffy's fingers came in contact causing Willow to catch her breath slightly. But she was happily cornered since it would now be rude to turn down the invitation.

"OK, as long as I won't be a bother. Thank you very much Mrs. Summers." Then looking down at where Buffy was still touching her arm she slowly raised her eyes to Buffy's. "Thank you Buffy."

Buffy felt the connection again as Willow's eyes locked with hers. She threw caution to the winds as she stepped forward and put her arms around Willow in a comforting embrace.

"You're very welcome." Buffy whispered into her ear while taking a moment to inhale the sweet smell of Willow's hair.

Willow hugged Buffy back automatically but once her arms were fully around her and she felt Buffy's warm breath on the side of her face she began to feel strange inside. Willow had always appreciated hugs, except from her uncle Morris, because no matter who he hugged he acted as though he was wrestling a bear. Buffy's spontaneity surprised her a bit. She had never received a hug so soon from a new friend, not that she had that many friends. But just before Buffy released her, something about the way Buffy was holding her made her feel slightly uncomfortable. Not that the hug was physically uncomfortable, because it wasn't. It was a nice firm hug. There was just some nuance she couldn't quite identify that made it feel different from how anyone had ever hugged her before. That's what felt uncomfortable. Willow felt torn. She had already decided she liked Buffy and was thrilled to have her as a friend. So why would a simple hug make her uncomfortable? She was brought out of these thoughts when Buffy turned and asked her to follow her up to Buffy's room.

"Right behind you." Willow replied shaking her head slightly to clear her head.

Joyce had caught the change of expressions on Willow's face and couldn't help but frown. As she watched the girls walk up the stairs she began to think that her daughter was going to get her heart broken. And that frightened her more than she could say. Her primary concern was Buffy's happiness and safety. And a broken heart could make her daughter careless. Buffy hadn't been careless last night and still received a wound. She didn't want to think what would have happened if Buffy had a similar encounter after putting her heart out and having it rejected. 'It's time for a little mother/daughter talk' she told herself as she went back to preparing dinner.

The last dishes were washed and put away when Buffy turned to her mother.

"Mom, Willow asked me if I wanted to go to this place called the Bronze. It's kinda the teen hangout around here." Buffy looked over her shoulder to make sure Willow was still in the other room and couldn't hear as she lowered her voice. "And I thought it would be a good idea to check it out for vamp activity. I'll only stay about an hour then make sure Willow gets home safely. I should be home by nine at the latest."

Joyce looked into her daughter's pleading face and let out a soft sigh. Memories of how attentive Buffy had been to Willow during dinner still fresh.

"Buffy, come out to the back porch with me. We need a little talk." Joyce turned towards the back door missing the look of panic on Buffy's face.

Joyce sat down on the back step waiting for Buffy to join her. She heard the door close quietly and felt Buffy sit down next to her before she began.

"Buffy, Willow is a very attractive girl and..."

"ATTRACTIVE, God mom. She's gorgeous! And if you could see her smile, well it just lights you up inside and makes everything melt away." Buffy strained to keep her voice low but her emotions were running pretty high.

"That's just it Buffy. You just met her and you're already smitten." Joyce turned to Buffy before continuing. "Do you even know if she's gay?" She asked Buffy slowly, drawing out each word for emphasis.

"Smitten mom?" Buffy chuckled trying to deemphasize her mother's concern and trying to ignore her question.

"Come on Buffy. Don't blow me off." Joyce was forceful with her words trying to convey how important this was.

Buffy let out a big breath. "No, I don't know if she's gay. But when she looks at me I feel this connection. And I just know there's something there."

"Ok, just for arguments sake, let's say she's gay. But does she know she's gay?" Joyce was meeting Buffy half way just to get her to talk about it.

"No, I don't think she knows." Buffy dropped her head after her admission. Suddenly feeling a moment of despair.

"Either way Buffy, you're going to have to take it slow. Just be her friend. If you start coming on to her you'll scare her off. And if she is gay but just hasn't had the opportunity to explore her sexuality then the best thing is for you to just be the best friend you can be. And you can start by letting her know that you're gay." Joyce watched her daughter's shocked expression and put her arm around her in a show of support.

"Buffy, think about it. If you're honest with her and let her know right away that you're gay, she's going to do one of two things. Either she'll remain your friend or avoid you. If she's straight and she avoids you then you know she doesn't have what it takes to be a real friend and you can move on. But if she sticks with you then you know you've got a friend you can trust. On the other hand, if she's gay but hasn't realized it yet, then you've created a catalyst to get her to start thinking. And even if she avoids you for now, it doesn't mean she won't eventually come around after she figures things out." Joyce gave Buffy's shoulders a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

Buffy laid her head on her mother's shoulder realizing she couldn't argue with her logic. Telling Willow still scared her silly but she knew her mom was right. "Ok mom, I succumb to your many years of wisdom." Buffy conceded with the little dig.

"Harrumph. Then your 'Old lady' says I'll expect you home by nine." Joyce responded with gruff humor.

Willow had just finished reading the English lit requirement for three weeks away when she heard a door close and the sound of Buffy and her mother coming towards the living room.

"You all ready?" Buffy asked as she entered the room followed by her mother.

"Yep, all done. Uh, so are you coming to the Bronze?" Willow asked quickly looking at Joyce for her reaction.

"Yea, count me in. I just have to be home by nine." Buffy looked at her mother with a smirk. "If I'm not she's going to make me wear the damn chastity belt for a month." Buffy teased her mother.

"Lot of good it would do since you figured out how to pick the lock." Joyce kidded her right back.

Willow's mouth hung open as she just stared at the mother and daughter kibitzing each other. She couldn't imagine having such an exchange with her mother. The very thought caused her heart to flutter.

"Wow, you guys are so cool together. My mom would have a coronary if I ever said anything like that to her. Then again she'd have to be around for me to say something like that to her. And she'd have to put a curfew on me but since she never knows I'm around even when I am that wouldn't happen either. But even if she did, I'd just do what she says cause that's what I do at least I think I would it's just that it's never come up before and not likely to either." Willow cut herself off as she noticed the looks of amazed amusement on the two faces staring at her raptly.

"Oh, sorry, I've kinda been known to babble." Willow hung her head in embarrassment.

Buffy's impulse was to leap forward and pull Willow into a comforting hug but stopped as she felt her mother's restraining hand on her arm. Looking at her mother, Joyce winked back at her and moved forward herself, putting her arm around Willow's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Willow. It was actually quite amazing and I think I speak for both of us when I say we look forward to the next time you grace us with such a wonderful display of breath control and oration." Joyce assured her with a caring tone.

"Now you two go have some fun but not too much. And Willow, I hope to see you soon." Joyce said releasing the girl and allowing them to move towards the door.

Willow turned just before leaving. "Thank you Mrs. Summers, for dinner and uh... well thanks!" Willow beamed at her with a grateful smile.

As the door closed behind the girls Joyce spoke to Buffy knowing she wouldn't be heard. "You're right Buffy. She is beautiful. And that smile...Oh baby, you're in trouble." Joyce turned hoping Willow wouldn't just reject Buffy out of hand. 'I really like that girl' Joyce thought to herself as she moved towards the pile of paperwork she needed to get through for the new gallery.

The sun had set just as Buffy and Willow entered the night club. Still somewhat early, they had no trouble finding a couple of seats after getting something to drink.

Buffy considered what her mother had told her but decided she just couldn't blurt it out. 'So not cool' she thought. She decided to do the best friend thing and start by asking Willow about herself.

"So tell me. What have you got going on in your life right now? Your friends, enemies and...Any love interests? Spill, I want to know all." Buffy encouraged.

"Oh, you want to know about me?" Willow asked thinking how she'd explain how she only had two friends, both guys who thought of her as just one of the guys. And how one of them was a love interest but of the one way street type.

"Yea I want to know about you. You're my first friend and first friends usually become best friends. So go for it, dump on me. That's what best friends are for." Buffy told her sincerely.

"Oh, OK. Well friends are Xander and Jesse. I've know Xander since kindergarten and Jesse almost as long. Xander and Jesse do all the guy things together and usually include me 'cause they think of me as just one of the guys." Willow let a little anger show in her voice with the last admission.

Buffy's instinct was to interrupt and say something but she caught herself before she did. 'You're being a best friend, so just listen and be attentive' she told herself.

Willow had paused, expecting Buffy to say something but when only seeing an interested and attentive face looking back at her she bowed her head and continued.

"Enemies are Cordelia and her flock. Harmony is probably the worst after Cordy. And what hurts about that is that Harmony has the brains of a baboon. And that's an insult to baboon's everywhere!" Willow wanted to stop but finally being able to get out everything that bothered her to someone who was actually listening was liberating. But she didn't know how to explain the love interest part so she just hung her head and remained quiet.

Finally Buffy spoke, but only to encourage Willow to continue. "What about love interests?"

"Woooo, none, nada, zip, big fat zero in that department. I've never had a boyfriend and no one has ever shown any interest in me. Probably 'cause I can't talk to boys. I make a few vowel sounds and then I have to leave." Willow finally replied deciding to keep it safe.

Buffy finally couldn't help herself. And she did nothing to hide the disdain she felt. "The boys in this town must be really lame if you've never been asked out."

"No, well yes, they are kinda lame but I can't blame them. They all want to go out with pretty girls. Not flat as a board stick figures whose mother buys all her clothes for her." Willow's voice evoked years of loneliness and it broke Buffy's heart.

"Willow, I'll admit that your clothes do nothing for you but even so I noticed how pretty you are in spite of them." Buffy couldn't help herself from trying to bolster the poor girl's severely deflated ego.

Willow gave a weak smile at Buffy's attempt to make her feel better. Not that she believed Buffy but because Buffy tried to make her feel better. Just like a best friend would. She started to think this best friend thing could really work out.

"Thanks Buffy, but enough about me right now. How about you? I met your mom and she is great. What about your dad? And then tell me about where you came from and how you came to be here." Willow turned all her attention to Buffy hoping to divert the conversation from her miserable life.

"You really want to hear this? Everything? Cause once you hear this you're probably going to want to run away from me as fast as you can." Buffy asked, hoping that Willow would give her a reprieve.

"Best friends Buffy. I'm not going to run away, uh unless you kill babies or kittens. But short of that nothing you say could make me run away. Give me your worst." Willow said now more interested than before to hear what could be so awful that Buffy would think she would want to run away from her.

"Ok, here it comes. The not ready for prime time Buffy." Buffy took a big breath before continuing.

"Nope, no baby's or kittens or anything like that. My mom is great; in fact she's the greatest. Because of her it made it a little easier when dad left." Buffy glanced at Willow to see her reaction but detected nothing but interest.

"They started having problems when I was in sixth grade. It slowly escalated during junior high. Dad was being a real ass and I started to think it was because of me." Buffy paused, unsure of how to proceed.

"Why would you think it was because of you?" Willow encouraged her to continue.

Well here goes Buffy thought. "I thought he had found out about me. That he had figured out that I was..." Buffy's voice dropped very low, so low that Willow had to lean forward to hear her. "That I was interested in girls." Once said Buffy continued in a more normal voice but without looking at Willow. She could tell Willow was still sitting next to her so she continued.

"I thought he was angry because he couldn't deal with a daughter who was gay. And the more they fought the more convinced I became that I was the cause. Mom didn't know what was going on with me, just that I started to behave like a juvenile delinquent. When I started high school, I decided to try and be the straight popular girl that I thought my dad wanted. I went out with boys, became a cheerleader and my friends were all the popular beautiful people. Well something bad happened and because I was so busy trying to be something I wasn't I wound up in a bad situation. I burned down the school gym and was expelled from the LA school district. Dad left and mom moved us here, the only school district that would take me. Mom told me later that dad leaving had nothing to do with me. He had been as clueless about me being gay as she was." Buffy finally looked up at Willow expecting to see a face contorted in disgust.

Willow had been listening raptly to Buffy's story. She was a little surprised about the gay thing but quickly realized it didn't bother her. What bothered her was the pain Buffy must have experienced going through this revelation and feeling that it was the cause of her parent's marital problems. And her curiosity was definitely aroused hearing that Buffy had burned down a gym. 'Why would she burn down a gym?' She mused. But as Willow watched Buffy's face slowly turn in her direction she let all the care and concern she felt for Buffy's predicament show on her face.

Buffy was amazed. Willow was still here and not because she was rooted to her seat in shock. There was no condemnation looking back at her. Only kindness and a warm, gentle smile. Buffy took a big breath.

"Well so now you know." Buffy said to finish her trip down the memory lane of hell. She had left a lot out, but they were things she couldn't reveal. Slayer things. And she knew if she had revealed everything, Willow would be convinced she was a raving lunatic.

"Except for why did you burn down a gym?" Willow couldn't contain her curiosity.

"I just tell you I'm gay and you want to know why I burned down a gym." Buffy couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well yea, there's a lot of gay people though you're the first one I've met, well at least the first one I've known about, but I'll probably never meet anyone who's burned down a school gym. Come on, did you really hate gym class that much?" Willow nudged her and smiled.

Buffy couldn't help herself. She began to laugh, out of relief, humor and just the pure amazement of her wonderful new friend. She knew then that even if Willow was straight, she wanted her as a friend, a best friend.

Willow began to laugh with her but once they got themselves under control again, Buffy turned serious in order to answer Willow's question.

"Remember when I said I would never lie to you but sometimes there are things I just can't talk about? Well this is one of those." Buffy explained hoping that Willow wouldn't feel hurt.

"Ok Buffy. Keep your secrets and I'll keep mine." Willow replied in mock hurt but Buffy suspected there was a hint of real hurt there.

"Honestly Willow. It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's that I can't." Buffy tried to mitigate the perceived disappointment.

"It's ok Buffy. I understand, well not really since you can't tell me. But I do believe you'd tell me if you could and I'm fine with that." Willow reassured her and smiled.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that." Buffy returned her smile.

Before anything else could be said Buffy felt a presence and without thinking she held her hand up for Willow to be quiet. Quickly focusing she identified the location of the vampire and turned her predatory gaze in its direction.

Walking in her direction was a tall, dark haired man all in black except for a white t-shirt. She slowly let slip the stake that she had up the sleeve of her jacket until it was firmly nestled in the palm of her hand. Keeping her hands hidden under the table top she watched the vamp's slow approach. She was trying to figure out how to take this outside because she definitely didn't want to dust a vamp with Willow looking on. As she considered her options, the vamp halted at the other side of their table.

"Can I talk to you, Uh...in private?" He asked Buffy, only giving Willow a quick glance.

"Why, do I know you?" Buffy tried to keep her tone casual.

"Uh no. But I know you. You were pointed out to me in LA." He spoke hesitantly, again glancing at Willow as if trying to determine what her involvement was.

"Oh really, anyone I know?" Buffy asked him to clarify.

"Probably not but his name is Whistler. He works for the ptb." He said and once again glanced nervously at Willow then looked pleadingly at Buffy.

"Look, I'm not here to cause trouble. I uhh...don't bite or anything." He raised his eyebrows hoping to convey the silent message. "I'm here to help and I have some information for you. But it's private, for your ears only."

Buffy considered for a moment. This was the most unusual vamp encounter she'd ever had. Going outside with him could mean a trap, but once outside she could disappear into the shadows. Her problem was solved when Willow spoke up.

"Buffy, why don't you hear what he has to say while I go to the restroom." She said while standing and laying a reassuring hand on Buffy's shoulder.

Buffy looked up at her and expressed her gratitude. "Thanks Will."

Willow smiled reassuringly and then turned a concerned face to the mysterious man across the table. "I'll be back shortly." She warned.

Once Willow was out of earshot, the vampire took a chair and seated himself across from Buffy who still had a firm grip on her stake under the table.

"Ok, vamp. You know who I am and I know what you are. So tell me why you want to help a vampire slayer." Buffy spat out cynically.

"I'm here to tell you that the Harvest is coming. You need to be ready for it." He said ominously.

"Ok, what's the Harvest, when is it and how do I prepare?" Buffy asked, hating cryptic messages.

The vampire smiled mysteriously. "You're standing at the mouth of hell and if you're not ready, it will swallow you."

"You know, this is sounding more like a threat than information. How about we go outside and I dust your sorry ass?" Buffy's anger was getting the better of her. The vamp was putting out a vibe that was making her really uncomfortable.

The vampire smirked at her, showing the typical arrogance of an older, more mature vampire. "You're going to need all the help you can get to survive this year."

Buffy's feeling that the vamp was putting out some kind of vibe that was pissing her off was just getting stronger. "Look, asshole. You're no help giving me vague messages and cryptic threats. Either tell me everything you know or you'll be dust before dawn, because so far you've been no help at all." Buffy paused as she watched his smirk turn to a frown. "And are you doing something. Like some vamp kinda of whammy stuff. If you are you really suck at it."

The vampires frown turned to a look of surprise. A moment later he composed himself and Buffy immediately felt the vibe disappear and her anger began to dissipate and then renew as she had her answer.

"You were! What the hell do you think you were doing?" Buffy glared at him.

He smiled almost sheepishly, she was sure he'd be blushing in embarrassment if he physically could.

"Older vampires can project emotions and sometimes a controlling influence. I was projecting something that should have made you attracted to me. I was doing it to get you to trust me." He shrugged in explanation.

"Well just cool it Don Juan. That won't work on me, unless you were a female vamp that is." Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"Oh. Sorry, my mistake." He apologized contritely, surprise clearly written on his face.

"But you can still gain my trust. All you have to do is tell me what you know and leave out all the cryptic nonsense." Buffy said to get him back on track.

"Yea, well I was told not to tell you more than necessary but I guess it's necessary now. The harvest is where a master vampire can designate one of his children to go out and feed for him. Every victim this vessel feeds upon gives the master more power. Now this master needs this power because years ago he tried to open the hell mouth but something went wrong and he got stuck in a mystical prison. But with enough power from the vessel, he can break out. As for when, the harvest occurs once every 100 years. The next time it can occur is tomorrow night." The vampire finished and fell silent.

Buffy considered the information and quickly had a few questions. "Will he send this vessel out by himself?"

Shaking his head the vampire answered. "No, he'll send as many of his children as he can to help the vessel gather victims."

Buffy frowned before asking her next question. "Do you know how many he has?"

"Well as of last Friday I think there were about forty." He offered the bad news but was immediately put off by the smile that spread across the Slayer's face.

"Then that means he only has seven left." She said softly.

The vampire couldn't believe what he just heard. "How can you know he only has seven left?"

Buffy couldn't help the gloating look on her face as she told him. "Because I dusted nine on Saturday and twenty-four last night. And according to my math thirty-three from forty equals seven."

"By the way, what's your name?" Buffy asked him while he stared at her in disbelief.

"Uh, Angel" He said quietly, not quite over the surprise of the slayer taking out so many in only two days.

"Thanks Angel. And you might want to avoid dark places when you're out at night. Wouldn't want to confuse you with one of the bad guys." Buffy smiled evilly at him.

"Yea, you're welcome." He said as he rose to leave.

Buffy watched him leave the club just as Willow sat back down beside her.

"Please tell me this isn't one of those things you can't tell me?" Willow pleaded.

Buffy felt awful inside. She really wanted to share this with Willow but knew she couldn't. Willow saw the pained expression on Buffy's face and decided to downgrade her inquiry.

"Well can you at least tell me if you're in trouble or danger?" Willows quietly asked for this small concession.

Buffy relaxed a little and chose her words carefully. "No, not in trouble. In fact there was actually some good news."

"Not in trouble, but what about danger?" Willow asked concerned.

Buffy didn't want to worry her friend but she couldn't lie to her either. "Well the good news makes the danger less, nothing I can't handle." Buffy reassured her by placing her hand atop Willow's and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Hey Willow. Missed you today." Caused both girls to look up to where Xander was standing. He had been talking to Willow but his eyes were on Buffy.

"Oh Xander. Uh Hi. I was helping Buffy get up to date on classes. And Oh, Xander this is Buffy. Buffy, Xander." Willow rambled off her mind still on her conversation with Buffy and feeling slightly annoyed at Xander's interruption.

Xander helped himself to the seat that had been recently occupied by Angel. While not completely ignoring Willow he couldn't get his eyes off Buffy.

"Hi Buffy! So what brings you to Sunny D?" Xander opened up trying to engage the new girl. The very hot new girl he was thinking.

"Hi, and uh...my mom moved us here to open a new business." Buffy said, not actually lying but not comfortable telling this stranger the real reasons.

"Well hooray for free enterprise. We can always use new blood in town." Xander spoke, unable to take his eyes off Buffy though he was confused as to why she found his remark amusing enough to chuckle.

"Hey, did I say something funny? Of course, I'm a funny guy. Just ask Will, tell her Will. Tell her how funny I am." Xander's immediate thought was that Buffy found him interesting and he desperately tried to push this advantage.

"Oh yea, he's a riot." Willow rolled her eyes and Buffy laughed at the incredulous look on Willow's face.

"Really good band tonight. Wanna dance Buffy?" Xander asked, desperately feeling the need to get close to Buffy.

Buffy tried to control the panic she felt. Looking over at Willow she saw her glaring at Xander with a slightly hurt expression on her face. Thinking quickly she put her hand on Willow's shoulder.

"I'd love to dance." Xander started to stand and Willow looked at Buffy in surprise. "Willow, would you dance with me?"

Willow's surprise turned even more so. She didn't want Buffy dancing with Xander and she had hated the way Xander was blowing her off to go after Buffy. Her first thought was dancing with a girl would draw attention, and Willow hated to be noticed. Bad things happened when people noticed her. But then she thought accepting Buffy's offer would kill two birds with one stone. Xander wouldn't be dancing with Buffy and it would bring him down a notch. Her decision made she smiled at Buffy.

"I'd love to." She responded gleefully.

"Huhh...whaaaa..." Was all that came out of Xander's mouth as in shock he watched Buffy lead Willow to the dance floor. Sitting back down slowly he tried to figure out what just happened. 'Why didn't she just say no thank you" he thought 'or make up some other lame excuse.' He hated rejection but was used to it. This wasn't just rejection, it was humiliation. Imagine, she'd rather dance with Willow than him. What was the world coming to he thought just before his mind quickly turned to ones more pleasant as he watched the two girls sway close together.

Buffy leaned towards Willow so as to be heard over the music. "Thanks for getting me out of that."

"Hey, that's what best friends are for." Willow responded with a smile.

"It was probably a cruel thing to do to him, but I hated the way he was just blowing you off and coming on like gang busters to me." Buffy further explained her reasoning.

"Yea, Xander can be pretty insensitive. But I always forgive him. He's really a good guy deep down. He just wasn't around when they were handing out clues." Willow felt compelled to defend her childhood friend.

Buffy felt a twang of guilt. She suddenly realized that Willow had feelings for Xander. This evoked other not so pleasant feelings. But she shook them off and decided to do the best friend thing. Leaning in a little closer as they continued to sway slowly to the slow beat of the song she asked Willow as loudly as she dared.

"You have feelings for him, don't you?" Buffy followed up with a meaningful look as she caught Willow's eyes with her own.

"Uh yea, but he'll never see me that way." Willow mumbled and only Buffy's heightened hearing enabled her to understand Willow's words.

The song ended and as the turned to go back to their table Buffy spotted someone in the upper balcony watching her. Turning to Willow she spoke encouragingly. "I have something I need to take care of. Why don't you go console Xander and I'll be back in a couple of minutes. OK?"

"Oh, sure." Willow replied thinking Buffy just needed to use the restroom. But as she watched Buffy walk towards the stairs and not the back hall where the restrooms were she looked up. She immediately spotted the school librarian, Mr. Giles. He was watching Buffy intently as she approached him. Willow just stared for a moment as they started to talk. Shaking her head, questions started to swirl in her mind. Then Xander caught her attention with a wave of his arm. She returned to the table, her curiosity contained until later.

"Hey, ever heard of a vampire called Angel?" Buffy asked her watcher, bypassing formal greetings.

"Uh, no. I don't believe I have. Did you take care of him?" Giles responded awkwardly, having been prepared to be the questioner.

"No, I didn't. He had information for me and says he's working for the good guys. The ptb, whatever that is." Buffy responded, disappointed that her watcher didn't have any information regarding the strange vampire.

"The Powers That Be?" Giles responded in surprise. "Well that would be a first. A vampire working for the powers is quite extraordinary."

"Well I plan on keeping an eye on him but he seemed sincere. He gave me some information that I need you to verify to see if he's on the up and up." Buffy then filled her watcher on everything that transpired between her and the vampire.

When she completed her report Giles was busily wiping his glasses with a handkerchief. Putting them back on his face he fixed Buffy with a nervous expression. "This is incredible Buffy. If this information can be verified we just might be able to avert an apocalypse."

"An apocalypse? Isn't that a bit extreme Giles?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"No, it's not extreme in the slightest." Giles responded annoyed that his evaluation was questioned. "If this master is released and completes the opening of the Hellmouth, we'll be overrun with demons from whatever hell dimension it links to."

"Oh, so this hell mouth is like some mystical doorway to hell. And if it opens it's like an all you can eat buffet in Ethiopia." Buffy nodded her head in understanding.

"Well not the example I would have used but I believe you've captured the essence of the matter." Giles shook his head unable to not feel somewhat amused at how the young girl chose to perceive something so horrific.

"Ok, well he's only got seven vamps left to pull off this Harvest thing. And I have a pretty good idea where they'll be coming from. The same place as the twenty-four from last night. I'll get them before they even get close." Buffy summed up her plan then looked at her watch. "Damn, look, I've got to go but we'll talk tomorrow at school. See ya!" Buffy turned and quickly made her way downstairs leaving Giles sputtering at the quick dismissal.

Buffy slowed her approach to the table as she spied Willow and Xander talking quickly back and forth. As she got close enough to hear over all the background noise she picked up Xander's side of the conversation.

"...don't understand Will. You've made friends with one of the hottest babes in school. And she's got no history here which is perfect. Why won't you help?"

"Xander, you've just got to trust me on this. You don't stand a chance." Willow's exasperation was showing. "Just give it up and move on." Should take my own advice Willow thought to herself just as they were interrupted by Buffy's return.

"Hey Will, I've got to get going." Buffy said before Xander could get out another attempt to engage Buffy.

"Can you walk with me?" Buffy asked Willow quickly.

"Oh, sure." Willow rose and turned to Xander. "Night Xander. See you at school tomorrow?" Willow asked never sure if Xander would actually show up.

Xander slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Yea, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Xander. It was nice meeting you." Buffy gave the standard salutation without emotion.

"Likewise, I'm sure." Xander responded quietly as he watched his best friend leave with his latest rejection.

Buffy and Willow had left the club behind when Buffy finally spoke since telling Willow to walk to Willow's house.

"Hey mopey, are you okay." Buffy asked gently.

"Yea, I guess." Willow pursed her lips, her thoughts a little too jumbled to form a full sentence.

"I overheard the end of your conversation with Xander. Didn't mean to, kinda just did." Buffy started hoping Willow would open up to her. "He seemed pretty upset that you won't help him. Why didn't you just tell him that I'm gay? At least it would have saved his feelings and put a stop to any further embarrassing problems."

"Oh, I didn't think it was my place to tell him and I wasn't sure how he'd react." Willow turned her head towards Buffy and shrugged her shoulders.

"If you trust him not to go spreading it around school it would be OK." Buffy paused suddenly concerned. "What do you mean you don't know how he'd take it? Is he phobic?"

"Is he phobic?" Willow repeated Buffy's words back at her. "Uh, I don't think so, well maybe a little but I think only if it's a guy. So no, I don't think he'd have a problem with that." Willow paused, trying to figure out how to phrase her concern. "I think it would be more about me. As in me being friends with you. While Xander is pretty clueless, he's always been protective of me. I'm concerned that he might think that you would try and convert me or something." Willow looked at Buffy embarrassed. "Pretty silly, huh?"

Buffy drew on all the research she had done when she had realized that she was attracted to girls. "Well it's silly to think that someone can be converted. You either are or you're not. It's just that people figure it out at different times in their lives. Some just know it from the time they're little kids and others don't figure it out until they're married with a couple of kids."

A sudden thought occurred to Willow. Buffy and she had taken to each other pretty quickly. She was all of a sudden concerned that Buffy might think she was gay. Willow didn't think she was and didn't want to lead her new friend on. "Uh Buffy, you don't think I'm gay, do you? Because I really don't think I am."

Buffy answered cautiously. "Willow, what I think or anyone else thinks doesn't matter. It's something that each of us needs to figure out for ourselves. If you're straight you're still my best friend. That won't change."

Willow was relieved at hearing this but her curiosity got the better of her. "But what if I was gay? What would happen then?"

Buffy chuckled to cover the warm flush she felt as her thoughts entertained what she would do. "If you were gay, I'd still want to be your best friend." Buffy paused. "But a best friend, who also buys you flowers, writes sappy poems too and couldn't keep her hands off of." She finished teasingly.

Willow felt herself blush at the comments. She had never thought of being intimate with a girl before but the suggestion that Buffy would be interested in her in that way was an incredible boost to her ego, especially after the trouncing it had taken with Xander. Needing to change the subject Willow remembered what happened after their dance.

"I saw you go up and talk to Mr. Giles? Do you know him?" Willow watched Buffy's face carefully for her reaction.

"Oh, no...Well kinda. But I just met him today for the first time." Buffy quickly tried to catch up to Willow's change of subject. Again a subject she couldn't talk about.

"So, what did you talk about?" Willow continued to wheedle some information out of Buffy.

"I, uh told him about the conversation I had with that guy who came by." Buffy answered honestly without saying about what.

"You can tell the school librarian something you can't tell me?" Willow couldn't hide the hurt from her voice.

Buffy slapped herself mentally. This honesty thing can be a real pain sometimes she thought. "I told him because it concerned him as well as me. Why it did I can't say." Buffy said quickly in full damage control. "Giles knows about some things. Things I need his help on. He helps me with the things I can't talk about." Buffy offered not believing how lame she sounded.

Willow's hurt turned to concern as her previous thoughts about what kind of danger Buffy could be in returned full force. "It's about the danger you're in." Willow stated.

"Uh, yea." Buffy let it go at that hoping Willow would let it drop. 'God', she thought, 'She must be thinking I'm a real head case about right now.'

Willow turned into the walkway leading up to her front door. They both finished the final steps in quiet. Willow turned to Buffy before going inside. "Buffy, I'm not angry that you can't tell me what's going on. Disappointed, but not angry. But I am worried. I'm worried that my new best friend is going to get hurt and I can't do anything to help."

Buffy was overwhelmed by the concern in Willow's voice. She wanted to hug Willow but restrained herself. "I promise to be careful. Trust me when I say I can take care of myself."

"I don't know why...but I do believe you that you can take care of yourself." Willow paused before making a final plea. "But Buffy, everyone needs help at sometime in their lives. Without it they're alone and become lost."

"Yea, so I've been told." Buffy said quietly. But she'd also been told that it was her duty to fight alone. Her alone against the forces of darkness. Why would the council be so adamant about her not sharing her burden with anyone she asked herself, not for the first time.

Buffy shook herself from these dark thoughts. Looking at Willow she smiled. "You have made this the best first day of school ever. Thank you. And you are helping, more than you know."

Willow smiled back, still wanting to do more but grateful that they were parting on an up note. "That's what best friends are for."

"Well can I give my best friend a hug goodnight?" Buffy asked shyly

Willow answered by putting her arms around Buffy's shoulders and drawing her near. As she felt Buffy's answering clasp she finally understood why she had felt uncomfortable with the earlier hugging. The way Buffy held her was more than friendly, somehow intimate. At this thought Willow slowly released her hold and stood back as Buffy's arms dropped to her side.

"Good night. I had a good day also. Definitely different and different of the good. So thank you." Willow turned to go inside as Buffy responded.

"Good night Willow."

As Buffy hurried home, Willow's thoughts turned to how she might still be able to help Buffy. She knew she couldn't help without knowing what the problem was. But Buffy couldn't tell her so she didn't have any idea where to begin. She needed information and as she remembered the evening's events a plan began to form in her active mind. 'I think it's time to find out more about our new school librarian' she thought as she woke up her computer.


	4. Chapter 4

A waxing moon held court in the starlit night.

No clouds to disturb its view of events below.

But the moon doesn't care, doesn't see and doesn't hear.

But if it could, the moon would have trembled at the activities this night.

And surely it would have cringed at the mournful wail that emanated from beneath the earth.

Of such a timbre and range it built and echoed.

Gaining strength as it found its way from caverns deep.

Once in the open air it spread and carried like a plague of locust.

Parents looked up in shock.

Children cowered under their covers.

Dogs put their heads down and whimpered.

Cats hissed and spit.

The master wailed his failure.

The slayer went home to bed.

The master finally stilled his cries and looked around the empty cavern with hate filled eyes. He silently cursed the slayer. Then forced his thoughts away from failure, grateful he had planned. He still felt Timothy, though now far away. This was very good he thought, away from the Slayer and on his way to his Ancient sire. He knew his duty and in this case it might be the only thing that could save him. 'Timothy must reach my sire. The ancients intervention now might be the only thing that would save them all' he thought before his mind turned to the fact that he was now all alone.

Buffy had just kissed her mother good night after sharing the story of her success. As her senses tumbled into slumber she mumbled one last thing with a smile on her lips.

"Good night Willow."

Willow was still awake as the slayer said good night. She had been furiously working on tracking Mr. Giles back to London. The previous night she had quickly accessed his records with the school district. Armed with his vital statistics and the account number at the Bank of London where his salary was automatically deposited she had been carefully setting her route for cracking into the bank's computer system. She had created a web whereby she could access the bank and if discovered, the web would collapse much faster than it could be unraveled. Now she was patiently waiting for her custom written ferret, as she liked to call it, to capture the access codes she needed to unlock the information in Mr. Giles's bank records.

"Gotcha" she said quietly as her automated routine turned around and started extracting everything about the account including all information on any depositors or payees that had accounts with the bank. Because of the convoluted routing she had set up, the information was coming in pieces and being slowly put together as each arrived. After carefully monitoring the system for nearly thirty minutes to make sure her intrusion had not been detected the last bit of information arrived. She silently thanked her parents for getting her the ISDN then immediately sent out the signal for all her daemons to hibernate. Vulnerable ones that could lead back to her self terminated. She looked over at the clock noting the late hour but knew she couldn't sleep without at least scanning what she had. Most everything about his account was normal and boring except for one regular deposit. This deposit happened on the first business day of every month and was four times the salary he received from the school district.

"Wow, he's loaded. What's he doing working as a librarian." Willow said out loud noticing his account balance and the regular transfers to several investment accounts.

Bringing up the records from the account where he was getting the large regular deposit she became more confused. There were large infusions of cash from multiple sources, many of them large international companies whose names she recognized. And nearly two thousand monthly deposits to other accounts just like Mr. Giles. She looked at the name for this account and read it out loud.

"WC LLC" She debated whether or not to begin researching WC LLC right away or wait for tomorrow. After one more look at the clock she decided to put it off for tomorrow night. But that didn't mean she couldn't spend some time in the library tomorrow looking over the rare books collection that Mr. Giles had brought with him.

----------------------

Buffy arrived early to school and went immediately to the library. There she found Giles sorting through a new arrival of books.

"Hey Giles." She called out cheerily, looking forward to conveying her good news.

Giles looked up noting his young charges happy demeanor. "Good morning Buffy. I take it everything went well last night?"

"Oh better than well. They showed up like clockwork though a bit disorganized. The vessel guy was easy to spot, the symbol you said he would have on his forehead was clear as day. Thanks by the way." Giles acknowledged her gratitude with a slight nod of his head.

"Anyway, when he was about ten feet away from where I was hiding I let loose with the crossbow and he was dust before he even knew what hit him. The rest were so stunned that I got three more before the last two decided to high tail it. Fortunately they stuck together and I had them in just a couple of minutes." Buffy caught her breath before continuing. "Then I went on a full patrol, including the university campus for the first time. Good thing too 'cause I ran across a group of college dead outs that were being led by some blond bimbo who thought she was the queen of Sheba. I listened in on them for awhile and found out they had quite a racket going. They would find some student that was having problems, snack on him and then steal all his stuff from his dorm. And to top it off they would leave a note from the victim saying he couldn't handle the pressure and just left." Buffy shivered as she remembered the cold fury she had felt upon hearing their plans for their latest target. "I kinda took my time with them, leaving the blond for last. I wanted her to feel some real fear before I dusted her. Unfortunately I don't think she ever did. She just kept acting all pissed off and put out. Kinda taught me something though. I have to remember that their just soulless demons. I need to just kill them and not get personally involved."

"Anything else?" Giles queried with a slight twinkle in his eye. He was coming to enjoy the manner in which she made her reports. It was very unprofessional but charming none the less.

"Oh yea, the harvest guys. There were only six including the vessel. Guess Angel was off on his count or there is one more running around somewhere." Buffy shrugged lost for any further explanation.

Giles frowned. It made tactical sense to send one for reinforcements or help when faced with imminent destruction he thought. 'A master vampire that would do such a thing would have to have a modicum of humility to admit to possible failure. It was rare, but he had heard of very old vampires who planned for contingencies such as failure, but what kind of help would he send for and how would it manifest itself' he finished this train of thought deciding more research was called for.

"There could be a couple of reasons a master vampire would keep one of his minions out of a battle. It's rare but not unprecedented. I'll need to research it before I can add anything else." Giles finished by taking his glasses from his face to give them a nice wiping with his handkerchief. Returning his glasses to their customary location, he asked Buffy something that had been bothering him.

"Buffy, you've mentioned several times getting close to vampires without them being aware of your presence. Just how do you manage this?"

"Huh?" Buffy responded, surprised that a Watcher would ask such an obvious question.

"Did I not make myself clear?" Giles asked, unsure of the reason for Buffy's confusion.

"No, I understood the question. I just don't understand why you would ask. I mean it was my first watcher, Merrick that taught me the shadows spell. Took me six months to master it and I even got the scent and sound dampening figured out, guess he reported that I was hopeless. But if he hadn't died he would have let you guys know that I finally got the hang of it." Buffy explained a little embarrassed at her admission.

Unsure of how to respond, Giles contained his surprise. "Of course, I just wasn't aware that you had finally mastered that ability. Well congratulations. I'll be sure to let the council know of your success."

Buffy smiled at the compliment. "Well if that's it, time for school." Buffy practically skipped through the library doors.

Giles turned and went into his office, securely closing the door behind him. He didn't want interruptions as he logged the slayer's report and prepared his dispatches for the council. He smiled as he imagined their surprise as they read his latest report.

Several minutes passed before a head with red hair cautiously peeked out from the upper level book stacks. Willow had gotten a lot more than she bargained for when she had decided to arrive early to check out Giles's rare book selection. Feeling a bit like Alice in wonderland she quietly made her way from the library. With one final glance back at the closed office door she made her exit more determined than ever to find out everything she could.

---------------------------

Willow was transfixed by the soft deep red petals held before her face. The outer petals were just beginning to flare outward with a silent promise of more beauty and pleasure within. She flared her nostrils slightly as she tried to catch the scent she knew the rose had to offer. Leaning closer to better capture the sweet fragrance her eyes came to focus on dark green eyes that watched her attentively. Slowly she brought her lips to the exquisite offering, never moving her eyes from the ones watching her. As her lips reached their destination she marveled in the silky softness that caressed her. She gently clasped the small smooth hand holding the rose stem and closed the distance to the owner of that hand. She guided the rose until it was the only thing separating their yearning lips. Carefully she moved her hand down, slowly removing this final barrier from her goal. Lips touched and from deep within a rising moan riding the crest of anticipated pleasure was unceremoniously shattered by her alarm clock. Groaning in frustration she fumbled with the clock radio, finally silencing it.

"Wow!" She spoke aloud attempting to recapture the feelings that were being blown away by the winds of consciousness. 'Oh my god,' She thought quietly. 'Only three weeks and I'm dreaming of kissing her. This can't be happening. I'm straight! I even told her so. So why is this happening? Damn hormones must figure that they're not going to get satisfied by any guy so they focus on the next best thing.'

Willow grabbed her pillow smushing it to her face as she groaned in confusion. Unable to stop her train of thoughts they continued to course through her mind unbidden. 'But would it really be the next best thing? My fantasies of Xander never made me feel this... way, this wanting, excited, damn it, this aroused. What was it she said? Something about gay people figure it out at different times in their lives. Yea, some as kids and others not until after their married with kids. That's what she said!'

Willow rolled over on her side, willing herself to get out of bed and start the day, wanting to go about her normal routine so as to distract her from her current line of thought. But she didn't make it any further than sticking one slender foot out from under her covers as she began to go over the last three weeks of her life.

The memories unfolded, like a treasured photo album. And just like browsing through treasured photo's she would stop and remember fondly. Mostly she remembered the Saturdays they spent together. A day at the movies followed by way too much ice cream, topped off with mochas. Then a picnic to a place in the woods Willow wouldn't have believed existed; a place where they could let a cool running stream tickle their bare feet and they talked of hopes and shared some fears. And just before things could get too heavy, the quirky jokes that Buffy would make. Catapulting them both into fits of non stop jokes and laughter.

'It's been the best three weeks of my life.' Willow realized, the thought making her sit up in her bed. Then the other memories came. The ones of how every night and nearly all day on Sundays she had unraveled the mystery of Buffy's other life. The one she couldn't talk about; the life where she risks her life nightly to protect her and everyone else in the world.

Her research had finally culminated in breaking into the Watcher's Council email system. And with that memory came apprehension as she remembered what she had discovered. Getting out of bed and going over to her desk she began to read again the printed words that had caused her such anxiety.

**18/03/1997 14:23:02**

**To: Jonathan Smyth**

**From: Niles York**

**Jonathan,**

**Quentin just completed reviewing Rupert's latest dispatches with us and I regret to inform you that early measures may be invoked.**

**The slayer, Buffy Summers, successes are so extraordinary that it is only a matter of time before she draws the attention of the ancient's. Apparently Merrick went against Council edicts and trained the slayer in magik's and strategy that have made her far too formidable. It is unfortunate that we must take measures because she performs her calling too well, but the consequences of her reaching maturity are too great to risk.**

**You are to make contact with the ancient's representative but at this time do not volunteer any information. If they raise the issue assure them that the Council will keep the Covenant. You are then to report all they say and await further instructions.**

**If action becomes necessary, the Council will prepare the Codex. You are to plan and execute the delivery.**

**Niles York**

**Assistant Counsel**

**19/03/1997 09:42:17**

**To: Niles York**

**From: Jonathan Smyth**

**Niles,**

**The ancient's representative contacted me the day following your previous message. I regret to inform you that they are very aware of the slayer's successes and in no uncertain terms demanded her early retirement. As instructed, I assured him that the Council would keep the Covenant. **

**I then informed him that the ancient's request would be immediately presented to the Council and he would be informed of the Council's remedy. He then insisted on immediate action. At this point his demeanor faltered and I realized that he was afraid. I can only speculate as can you at what would instill such fear.**

**While I realized that it would be catastrophic to deny their demands, I can't help but take some small measure of satisfaction in making them wait as long as possible.**

**I will patiently await your reply,**

**Jonathan Smyth**

**Region Counsel**

**24/03/1997 22:11:56**

**To: Jonathan Smyth**

**From: Niles York**

**Jonathan,**

**The Council echoes your sentiments. You are instructed to advise the ancient's representative that the Council is making the preparations to fulfill their request.**

**Inform them that due to the unusual circumstances of the slayer living with her mother and leading an open life, we must be more circumspect than usual. To insure that no foul play is suspected their request cannot be carried out any earlier than eight weeks hence. **

**I and the Council are confident in your ability to make certain that they accept this timetable.**

**The codex is being prepared and will be delivered to you by courier with sufficient time for you to execute transfer to its ultimate destination. **

**A final word of caution. Rupert must be kept as unaware of our plans as the slayer herself.**

**Niles York**

**Assistant Counsel**

Willow completed reading, slightly aware of the warm tears silently making their way across her cheeks. An emotion she had never experienced before in her life quickly built within her until with fiery purpose it consumed her. Fear and pain were placed away. Hot rage cooled into tempered determination and an overwhelming need to protect.

'I've got eight weeks to figure out how to save Buffy.' She told herself. Indecision collapsed as she began to plan on how to save her best friend.

"And maybe, just maybe...more." She whispered just before launching into a flurry of activity so she could get to school.

----------------------

Willow's thoughts were so focused she didn't hear her name being called. With quick strides she made her way, occasionally bumping against other students until a hand grasped her shoulder. She turned around to see Xander's worried face.

"Didn't you hear me? I've been yelling your name for the last five minutes trying to get you to stop. What's going on with you?" Xander's voice swiftly changed from concern to a more demanding tone, conveying a touch of anger.

Willow's mind went into turmoil at having these demanding questions hurled at her unprepared. But the turmoil passed quickly as her previous thoughts again took the forefront.

"Xander, I'm sorry I didn't hear you but I've got a lot on my mind right now. And I just can't talk right now; I have some things I need to do." As Willow turned away to leave she missed the anger on her friends face but not the words hurled at her back.

"Things to do with Buffy? Just what kind of things Willow? Girl things or girl/girl things..." He let the words hang accusingly.

Brought up short by the vitriolic tone and words Willow snapped around to glare at Xander, disbelief covered her face like a shroud.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded quietly while moving closer to him so as to keep their voices low.

"I may not be smart Will, but I'm not stupid." Xander practically hissed at her. "You've spent nearly every free minute you've got with Buffy. And the few times we've talked, all you do is talk about her." He paused while gauging her reaction. Still seeing only confusion there he plowed on. "I'm not the only one noticing either. You and Buffy are the main topic on the gossip circuit. Did you know that Buffy has turned down offers from some of the most popular guys in school, including Owen?" Xander felt particular satisfaction over this bit of news and had been only to happy to share.

Willow shook her head in complete confusion, not able or not willing to understand where Xander's news was leading.

"So I've been spending time with a new friend. Why is that worthy of gossip?" Willow demanded.

"Oh come on Will. You were seen coming out of Breaker's woods holding hands with Buffy, the both of you giggling and looking like the two of you had been going at it hot and heavy." Xander accused, raising his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Whaaa..." Willow stopped dumbstruck; as the words sank in she felt the blood drain from her face. "But we're just friends. There's nothing going on." Willow's words trailed off as unbidden, the memory of her dream came rushing back, a memory that caused her to flush but also to instill her with the confidence to respond.

"Xander, nothing like you are suggesting has happened between Buffy and me. We've talked. We've laughed. And I've had the three most wonderful weeks of my life. All by doing nothing more than being a friend to someone who is being a real friend in return. And if bigoted idiots want to make something more of it, then tough. It doesn't change the truth." Willow began to turn thinking she had had her say. But anger at Xander's seeming betrayal caused her to turn and respond once more. "I thought you were my best friend. But I just didn't know what real friendship was about. Now I know what a real friend is..." She let her words hang for a moment while she fixed Xander with a steely look. "And I know what a real friend isn't" She finished pointedly. Continuing her stare for another heartbeat, she then turned and walked away. Her head held high unaware and for the time being uncaring of the defeated and hurt expression on her childhood friend's face.

----------------------

Buffy closed her locker, pausing for a moment listening to the whispered voices. Forcing herself to turn casually, she walked down the hall ignoring the looks and outright stares she was receiving.

'Three days of gossip and still they can't find anything better to talk about.' She thought disgustedly. Then she caught sight of Willow, standing almost rigid with an expression that would make stone look alive. Buffy carefully watched people stop and stare as she approached her best friend. Stares from simple curiosity to glares of outright hatred. 'God, what did I do to deserve her?' She asked herself. Buffy's heart ached at the pain that Willow had to endure because of their friendship. Buffy was only a couple of steps from where Willow waited for her when a large mass wearing a letterman's jacket roughly bumped into Willow, knocking her to her knees.

"Out of the way ya fucking dyke." Was loudly proclaimed to one and all. The speaker had started to turn to look with satisfaction at his victim but the sight of the helpless girl on the floor was denied him. What he experienced instead was the briefest feeling of being airborne and then incredible pain as his back and head made contact with a row of lockers. As he slumped to the floor sharp waves of agony washed over him, blurring his vision. He vaguely noticed an arm extended towards his chest and felt his body rising into the air.

Willow was on her knees when startled by the loud slamming sound of a heavy object striking metal. Seeing Buffy grabbing her assailant and lifting him into the air she leapt forward, throwing her arms around Buffy's. At the moment she made contact with her friends body, Buffy froze, her body locked like a statue of bronze and just as hard.

"Buffy, I'm OK." Willow spoke desperately, needing to get the angry girls attention before she caused any more damage.

Buffy slowly turned her head. Her anger slipping when confronted with the desperate, pleading look. "But he hurt you." Buffy mumbled between clenched teeth.

Willow was consumed by these simple words. She felt something she had never felt before in her entire life. Safe, comforted, protected all wrapped up in one wonderful package. She felt truly loved. Willow smiled.

The smile worked magic. Buffy's hand released the barely conscious body and Buffy's body relaxed, the anger washed away.

"Buffy, we need to go. And then we need to talk." Willow spoke quietly for fear that she would be heard in the sudden quiet of the school hallway.

"Oh, OK." Buffy agreed quietly and allowed herself to be lead down the hall and outside by her friend.

As they left the school behind Buffy's thoughts began to settle down. As they settled down, the recent events began to wash over her, bringing rise to panic as she realized what she had done, and not in the dark of night and shadows, but in the cold light of day in front of dozens of fellow students. Panic seized on a way out.

"Willow, did you see what happened?" Buffy asked timidly.

Willow looked at her friend, recalling the events that only lasted seconds. "Not the first part. I only heard the sound he made after you threw him into the lockers. I only saw you lifting him off the ground about to make a pancake out of his face."

"Oh, guess I kinda lost it." Buffy replied lamely. "I thought he hurt you and when I saw him stop I thought he was going to hurt you some more." Buffy looked cautiously at Willow, mildly surprised to see a slight smile beginning at the corner of Willow's lips. "And then I must have gotten one of those adrenalin rushes. You know, like the ones mothers get so they can lift a car and save their baby's life." Buffy finished, desperation clearly tainting the small fib.

Willow giggled while looking Buffy in the eye with a conspiratorial look. "Yea and I guess being the slayer had nothing to do with it."

Buffy was all of a sudden certain that the earth and cosmos were moving at incredible speeds. She knew because she felt them all come to an abrupt stop. Buffy's insides felt the gut wrenching effects of inertia when her universe came to an abrupt halt. Willow halted also, and turned to see the near apoplectic expression on Buffy's face.

Willow smiled reassuringly. "Not here Buffy. I've got some things to show you and then we need to talk." Willow then linked her arm with Buffy's gently encouraging her friend to begin moving again.

As she felt Willow's arm gently urging her to move, she slowly began to move her feet forward. Her mind slowly began to groan and grind its way into motion a few minutes later. As her thoughts gained speed they so consumed her concentration that she was unprepared when she felt Willow sitting her down on a chair not understanding how they had arrived at Willow's house so quickly.

Willow waited patiently, slowly stroking Buffy's hands. 'Guess I shouldn't have surprised her like that.' She thought, now concerned that she had put her friend into shock.

Buffy slowly became aware of a soothing feeling, traveling from her hand and up her arm, a feeling that seeped into her riotous thoughts and bringing more of her focus to her surrounding. She felt herself blink her eyes. Then she blinked them a couple more times. With each blink things became a little clearer until she could see Willow with a very concerned look on her face.

Willow saw that Buffy's eyes were now focused on her. "Buffy? Are you going to be OK?" She asked softly so as not to startle her.

"Yea, Uh...yea, OK, I mean I'm OK." Buffy stumbled over her words like they were foreign objects.

"Good. Now take your time and when you're ready, I have some things to tell you. I need you to just listen while I talk." Willow stressed this last part before going on. "After I've told you everything, I then have something you need to read. After that, we can talk and you can ask all the questions you need to." Willow allowed a few moments for her words to sink in and then asked. "OK?"

Buffy's thoughts were much too chaotic to form an intelligent question at the moment so she just nodded her head.

Willow pulled up the spare chair and sat facing her with their knees touching. Taking a deep breath she began her tale.

"Well, it all started that first day. The day we met. After you dropped me at my house I couldn't stop thinking how you might be in danger." Willow paused, gathering her thoughts and then launched into her tale. "I wanted to help you but I didn't know how. So I remembered that you said Mr. Giles knew things that helped you. So I thought I would find out about Mr. Giles. At the time I was thinking that if I knew how Mr. Giles helped you I could maybe help in the same way. Anyway, I found out that being a librarian was just a cover. Mr. Rupert Giles is actually employed by the Watcher's Council as a Watcher." Willow paused again as she saw Buffy's eyes become round as saucers. Averting her gaze momentarily from Buffy's she continued on. "So I researched watchers and the council and found out what they watched." Willow smiled shyly at the vision. "I had also gotten to school early the morning after the following night to check out the ancient books he had brought. I was back in the book stacks when you came in. I overheard you and Giles talking about your previous night's slayings."

Buffy's eyes closed when she heard this and her mouth dropped open slightly. She had to force herself to concentrate as Willow continued her tale.

"My research uncovered a lot of material that was considered myth. But after establishing a few known facts, such as Slayers are real. Vampires and demons are real. Slayers defend the world against these threats and the council trains and guide the Slayers."

Willow noticed Buffy shaking her head slowly, her eyes down cast. Ignoring Buffy's consternation for the time being, she continued.

"The hardest thing to uncover was information about the Watcher's Council. Separating fact from fiction was really difficult. But I became determined when I discovered that no known slayer had ever survived her eighteenth year."

Buffy's head snapped up upon hearing this. Clearly something that had been kept from her thought Willow as she again halted her tale.

"The more I read the more I became suspicious. Then I hit pay dirt. I got into the Council's email system."

Willow now paused from her narration. Going over to her desk, she picked up the emails she had printed out. Slowly turning, she approached Buffy, extending the three pieces of paper, stacked in chronological order.

Buffy stared at the paper extended before her, sudden dread filling her veins like ice water. Feeling like someone being handed a death sentence, she glanced up at Willow, startled to see tears freely running down her friends face.

"Please Buffy. Read these before you do or say anything else."

Buffy carefully reached for the papers, tentatively grasping them and then placed them on her lap.

Willow wanted desperately to turn her back. She couldn't bear to watch Buffy read of the council's betrayal. But she didn't want Buffy to feel alone in this so stood her ground quietly. Patiently waiting for whatever would come.

Buffy read the first page, slowly at first and then again more quickly. Glancing up quickly at Willow's tear streaked face; she turned her attention to the second page.

"Damn." Softly left Buffy's lips, softly but with the power of a true curse.

Buffy read the final page as her tears, ones born on the wings of betrayal, began to well up in her eyes. Looking up into the face of the messenger, grief and fear overwhelmed her.

"They're going to kill me." The papers slipped from her numb fingers as she slowly fell forward onto the floor, all her strength vanishing at this revelation.

Willow practically fell to the ground in her efforts to get to Buffy's shaking form. Gathering her up in her arms she held her as if her life depended upon it.

"No. They're not going to kill you. I won't let them." Willow spoke with force, her voice rising with each word.

"Willow, they're so powerful. How can you stop them? It's just not possible. I can't run away. As long as I live, they'll keep hunting me." Buffy sobbed into Willow's shoulder.

Stroking Buffy's hair, Willow gatherer her wits. "This is where we talk Buffy. I have a plan."

Buffy slowly pulled herself from Willow's arms, sitting back a little with her face only inches from her friends. Thinking she knew what Willow was planning she revealed what she perceived was the flaw. "Willow, there's something you need to know. A slayer is called when..."

"I know Buffy." Willow cut her off. "A new slayer is called when the previous slayer dies."

Buffy now looked confused. "So if you know, then you know that as long as a new slayer hasn't been called, they'll know I'm alive."

Willow's face became incredibly serious. A resolute look the like of which Buffy had never seen before. On anyone, let alone her friend. "If a new slayer is called, then they'll believe that you're dead. Doesn't mean you are, just that you died." Willow paused while Buffy digested this concept.

"But if I die, wouldn't I be dead?" Buffy hadn't quite grasped Willow's plan.

"Yes, but you don't have to stay dead." Willow allowed a slight smile to curl her mouth. "Happens hundreds of times every day. We just need to figure out the best way for you to die very temporarily."

Buffy slowly considered what Willow had said but her tactical sense quickly uncovered a problem. "If they are planning on killing me, they'll be there to make sure I'm dead. How are you going to get around that? And what about a body?"

Willow's smile turned a little smug. She got up and went to her desk, returning with another letter. Sitting down, she proudly presented the letter.

Buffy couldn't help but grin a little herself seeing the proud look on Willow's face. Taking the paper she read a fourth email.

**02/04/1997 12:16:41**

**To: Sebastian Childress**

**From: Jonathan Smyth**

**Sebastian,**

**I have a mission of the utmost importance for you. You must make contact with the soul'd vampire Angelus. Let him know that you can obtain the Codex. **

**The Codex has been prepared with a prophesy. Simply stated, the Master will rise and the Slayer will face him and die. As you know, a Codex prophesy isn't effective until the Codex is read by someone unaware that it's a spell which produces the prophesy. **

**Angel, as he prefers to be called must deliver the Codex to Rupert Giles. Once Rupert has read the prophesy, it will come to pass within forty-eight hours. We need Rupert's confirmation that he read the prophesy. If for some reason the body is not recovered, this confirmation along with the confirmation of a new slayer being called should be sufficient to quell the ancient's fears.**

**I will expect you within the week to hand the Codex over to you.**

**Jonathan Smyth**

**Region Counsel**

Buffy read the message twice more as it began to sink in. Looking at Willow's anticipatory smile she barely whispered her hope. "They're not going to be there. And they're prepared to not find a body." Buffy paused, troubled once again. "But the prophesy says a vampire is going to kill me? And once a vampire kills you it's kinda permanent," Buffy's eyes flew wide. "Unless they turn you, in which case I'd rather stay dead."

Willow was ready to spring her final surprise on Buffy. "Buffy, it's not a real prophesy but a spell. And spells can be broken. And thanks to 'Rupert's' wonderful collection, I know how to break the spell." Willow smiled sweetly.

Buffy slowly returned Willow's smile. "I'm beginning to believe this could work. So tell me everything so I can really believe that I'm not going to be dead in less than eight weeks."

Willow paused, this was the scary part. The part where she had to make the most important decision of her life. One which would alter her life in a way that could never be changed back.

Buffy became concerned as Willow delayed. The worry on her friends face was slowly turning her own to dread. Smiles were a distant memory as Buffy finally encouraged Willow to go on.

"Will, you're wiggin me out here." Startled, Willow realized she couldn't delay any longer.

"Buffy, they're some small pieces that still need to be worked out but they're just details. But there's one big piece that could mean the difference between success and failure. Until today I wasn't sure if I could do what was necessary to insure success. But now I am. I just need to know one last thing before I decide." Willow paused, actually waiting for Buffy to give her some last bit of encouragement before continuing.

Buffy didn't fail her. "What Will, what do you need to know?"

Willow took Buffy's hands gently into her own. Softly caressing the back of Buffy's hands with her thumbs she took a deep breath and made the plunge. "Do you love me?"

Buffy gasped. She had spent nearly four weeks trying to ignore her ever growing feelings for the beautiful girl in front of her. Not sure of what Willow was looking for, she responded honestly but safely. "Of course I love you, you're my best friend."

Willow needed a better answer. And she didn't want to play twenty questions to get it either. "Buffy, no matter how you answer, I will always be your friend, you're best friend. But I really need a complete answer so let me rephrase the question... Are you in love with me?"

Buffy felt torn, part of her was jumping for joy that she would finally be able to tell Willow how she really felt. The other part was afraid of the very possible rejection, crushing her hopes once and for all time. But this was important to Willow. "Yes, I'm in love with you." She answered the question, her voice husky with emotion.

Willow exhaled the breath she had been holding. She squeezed Buffy's hands excited and scared of what she was about to say.

"Then kiss me."

Willow's simple words hung in the air like a feather caught in an updraft. Buffy was captivated as she felt the invitation float before her. She leaned forward ever so slowly, wanting this moment to last for as long as possible.

Two pairs of eyes closed as lips touched. Gently they moved, slightly parted beginning a slow dance. Careful exploration began to elicit quickening hearts and breathing. Their lips moved to the quickening tempo. Heavy breathing turned to moans of pleasure as hands entwined in each others hair. Warm, moist tongues joined the dance, turning a slow waltz into a tango. Willow chased Buffy's tongue with her own as she felt Buffy slowly pull away. Buffy placed feather light kisses all over her face, sending little jolts of pleasure across her face with each tender touch. Holding Willow's head between her hands, Buffy pulled back, her lips a mere inch from Willow's.

"I answered your question." Buffy managed to gasp. "What was the decision you needed to make and what did you decide?"

With difficulty, Willow forced her aroused passions back slightly, just far enough to answer Buffy's question.

"I needed to decide if I was going to go with you." Buffy's heart flip flopped hearing this. "And I decided yes, because I realized today that I'm in love with you. I was pretty sure you were in love with me, I just needed to be sure." Willow smiled, and then licked her lips slowly. "Now can we get back to the kissing?"

Buffy didn't even pause for breath as she returned her lips to where they belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

Stark, stripped, cold, even bathed in the morning sunlight, everything seemed lifeless. The tall powerful evergreens, their bases caressed by well trimmed green grass had no life. People moved and their voices carried a semblance of life, but it was all false. After three weeks he was left with only a numbing emptiness that made everything dead around. Three weeks since Willow told him he wasn't her friend.

Xander Harris knew he acted on his emotions. Thinking things through before he spoke just wasn't something that he did. 'What I feel tells me what to say.' He had stubbornly hung to this concept. He did so because he didn't trust his brain to ever come up with anything intelligible. He had been told by everyone, everyone except Willow, that he wasn't smart. But he had a quick wit which he used to mask his insecurity over his lack of brain power.

'I wasn't reasonable with her.' He finally admitted to himself. But felt more frustrated, being reasonable meant using reason. And to use reason, he would actually have to think things through, something that he had avoided doing for a long time. Thus the depression and headache as he had spent the last week and a half thinking about why he acted the way he had. He didn't like the conclusion he came up with either. While admittedly this thinking thing was pretty new to him, it did make sense. A lot more sense than what his emotions were telling him. While his emotions were telling him that he was just watching out for his naive friend, reason and logic indicated something much deeper was at work.

He took a deep breath and looked at his watch again. Five more minutes to figure things out before final period ended. Then maybe a couple more until Willow walks out the front doors of the school. His thoughts returned to where they had left off as he considered once again his motivations. He had come to realize how important Willow was to him. How much he needed her in his life. After accepting this and reviewing how he had taken her for granted the last couple of years, he had felt ashamed. Ashamed because he had ignored the wonderful girl right in front of him and how he had hurt her while chasing after every girl that wasn't her. He had finally worked everything out and was now ready to make things right. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

His thoughts and breathing stopped as the first students began to exit the main building. He carefully forced himself to breath deep and slowly, cautioning himself to remain calm and not lose control. And then, there she is and he wondered how he never realized how beautiful she is. He barely even noticed the petite blond at her side as he approached her.

"Willow?" He said her name as calmly as his anxious nerves allowed, watching expectantly as she turned and focused her sparkling green eyes in his direction.

"Xander." Willow replied, her voice cautious as her hand reached out unbidden for support from Buffy, which was immediately provided as Buffy clasped their hands together.

Xander's eyes flickered downwards, feeling an ache deep within seeing how Willow reached for support from someone other than himself. Xander willed his well rehearsed words from his mouth.

"I wanted to apologize. Can we go somewhere and talk?" Xander's question was leaning towards pleading, reflecting the look in his eyes.

Willow felt immediate relief at her old friends' apology. She cared for him deeply but their last conversation had left her feeling betrayed and very hurt. A chance at reconciling their dispute and reclaiming her friend was something she desperately wanted.

Turning to Buffy with the unasked question in her eyes made the blond girl smile. Buffy had spent hours consoling Willow after her previous meeting with Xander. In the process she had come to learn and appreciate the special friendship they shared. Giving Willow an encouraging smile she answered the question.

"Go ahead, and take all the time you need. I'll wait for you."

Willow mouthed a silent thank you and turned back to Xander.

"Yea Xander, let's go talk."

Buffy watched the two old friends walk away with the hope that her love could heal this rift in her life.

Xander stopped when they reached a quiet area covered by three enormous trees. Turning slowly he began his efforts to get Willow back in his life.

"I've been a real idiot Will, for a very long time," Taking a quick breath he continued. "and a real ass recently. I'm really sorry for the things I said. I was just missing you and got angry."

Running his hand through his hair to calm his nerves he then continued. "And you know I'm not much with the thinking before talking so I spoke to hurt you like I felt you were hurting me."

Willow frowned as she listened. It was unlike Xander to be introspective and wasn't sure if this was leading somewhere good. She decided to remain silent and let Xander have his say, mostly because she didn't really know how to respond to a Xander that was trying to explain his motivations.

"I never meant to hurt you, but I know I did. And you were right to be angry, where my anger wasn't." Xander's voice became softer and more filled with emotion as he continued to share his recent self discovery.

"After you walked away I was totally shocked that you would question our friendship. I started off feeling that you were totally off base." He paused momentarily as his thought and feelings began a battle for release. "Then the shock wore off and depression set in. I began to think about our friendship, from the very beginning but mostly the past couple of years."

Here goes nothing he thought quietly. "And I came to realized how badly I've ignored your feelings those last couple of years. How I took you for granted and stopped appreciating what a good friend you were to me. You've always supported and encouraged me. And I came to expect it without realizing that it was you that was keeping me happy. Every time something bad happened you would make it better. Every time I screwed up you were the one that encouraged me to try again. And that's when I realized the truth."

Xander became very still, as if on a precipice of monumental proportions and about to leap.

Willow's thoughts had been in overdrive while listing to Xander, analyzing his words for some clue as to where he was going. It was obvious to her right away that this wasn't some simple apology let's be friends again speech. It was something much more and she was becoming very worried that it was going to the last place she ever expected.

"And the truth is I missed you terribly. So much that I know now how important you are to me." Xander's words were becoming quicker, his speech increasing in pace as he desperately raced to finish before something happened to stop him.

"How empty my life is without you and how much I need you. I can't tell you how sorry I am for ignoring you. How I never told you how beautiful and special you are. But I can show you."

With those final words Xander reached out and placed his hands on Willow's shoulders, leaning down quickly to bring his face to hers. His lips to the lips he now so very much wanted to feel. Inches to go as he closed his eyes and anticipation began to crest. Almost there and then he felt it. His face smashed against the palm of Willow's hand.

"XANDER!" Willow shouted, pushing his face back with one hand and the other pushing against his chest.

Xander was struck speechless. He had been certain that this is what Willow wanted. He was more than certain that it was what he wanted. 'One plus one equals two, doesn't it?' His thoughts were now in a befuddled mess.

"What do you think you're doing?" Willow demanded after disentangling herself from Xander and stepping back to a safe distance.

"I thought that this is what you wanted, you and me together." Xander's confusion was very obvious.

Willow stuck out her bottom lip and blew her breath straight up her face as she placed her hands on her hips in a pose of classic exasperation. Gathering her wits about her she forced herself to calm down.

"Xander, I just wanted my oldest friend back. I missed you too. I missed your wacky ways, your ability to not take things seriously. I missed knowing that I could count on you no matter what. That's what I want back." Willow had calmed her voice and now she used the tone she had used so many times with Xander when something happened to hurt him that he didn't understand. A tone that was calm and patient without being condescending.

"Xander, we were never more than good friends. But I loved our friendship. Why would you think there was something more?"

"I knew Will." Xander said almost embarrassedly.

Willow's eye scrunched in disbelief. "You knew what." She challenged.

"I knew how you felt about me. Jesse and I would talk about it. How you would get jealous every time I looked or chased after some other girl. Jesse told me how you would look at me, like you wished I looked at you like I did at other girls." Xander's head was hung down; his eyes watching his foot shuffle a twig on the ground.

"Well if you knew this why didn't you say something to me? Didn't you know how it was hurting me?" Willow abandoned any denial to her desire to know why Xander would knowingly ignore her feelings.

"I didn't think I felt about you like that back then. I kinda thought of you as a sister and I thought that if I said anything it would just mess things up. And I thought that you would eventually get over it." Xander finished by shrugging his shoulders.

"You thought, you thought. Well Xander, I've got some friendly advice for you. Anyone who only shares their thought with themselves has a fool for a companion. If you really want to do some thinking, you share it with other people so you can get additional perspectives." Willow wasn't able to completely keep her anger and frustration out of her voice.

"And as for what you thought, well you're right. I did get over it." Willow calmed herself once more and then presented the olive branch.

"And now you need to get over it. I still want you as a friend. There's a lot going on in my life right now that I would really like your support on." Now Willow turned a slightly pleading look to Xander. "I really need my Xander, my Xander who would support me no matter what. Do you want that too?"

"God Will, I know I miss you. I miss hanging out with you. You're my best friend. But now I've got all these other feelings going on. Can't you at least give us a try?" Xander pleaded his case one more time.

Willow looked at her friend sympathetically and shook her head slowly. "No Xander, I can't. If you had told me these things a couple of months ago I probably would have. But it wouldn't have worked out. Trust me on this, you and I are not meant for a relationship thing. But I still want you as my friend."

Xander saw the conviction on Willow's face and accepted defeat. Grasping at her offering, he nodded his head and forced a smile. "Always friends."

Willow face blossomed into a big smile as she drew Xander into a hug. Xander carefully returned the hug resigned to another rejection. But as he stepped back and saw Willow's happy face he felt a stirring of warmth. 'I have my friend back.' He quietly told himself.

"Come on, walk me back. Buffy will be ecstatic that we've made up." Willow was nearly hopping with joy. As they reached where Buffy was waiting with a hopeful look on her face Willow couldn't contain herself as she threw her arms around her girl friend.

"We're friends again." Willow proclaimed as she squeezed Buffy with all her might. Buffy returned the enthusiastic hug with a matching pressure. Releasing Willow, Buffy approached Xander.

"Thank you Xander." Then Buffy hugged him.

Xander's eyes opened wide at this unexpected surprise. Not one to pass up a great opportunity he enthusiastically returned her hug. Buffy released her arms and Xander did also albeit more slowly.

"I really didn't have a choice. A day without Willow is like a day without sunshine." Xander said jokingly but his eyes lent truth to the words.

Buffy came to a quick decision and decided to act on it. "Look, Willow's staying at my place while her folks our out of town. Would you like to have dinner with us?" Buffy asked him.

"Oh yea, that would be great. And you've got to meet Buffy's mom. She's the greatest." Willow enthusiastically enjoined.

"Sure, never say Xander Harris ever turned down a home cooked meal." He eagerly accepted.

The three friends walked towards Buffy's with a happy Willow in the middle.

-----------------------------

Xander was enjoying himself. Mrs. Summers seemed really nice for a parent, something he personally had no experience with, and the food was great.

"Great food Mrs. Summers." Xander said with his mouth half full.

Joyce smiled at the compliment. She looked at Buffy then Willow who were seated across from each other then back at Xander at the other end of the table.

"Thank you Xander. And may I say it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard quite a lot about you." Joyce said trying to engage him in conversation.

"About me?" Xander said surprised while looking at Willow.

"Uh yea, I sort of dumped on Buffy and her mom after the uh... thing, you know." Willow explained meekly.

"Oh." Was all Xander said, starting to feel self conscious.

"We mostly heard what good friends you've been. Willow thinks the world of you and I'm very happy to see that you've reconciled." Joyce intervened before the silence became uncomfortable.

"Yea, we are friends. Best friends in fact. And nothing will ever change that." Xander confirmed feeling a bit more comfortable.

"That's good to hear. I know Willow really needs your support, especially now." Joyce said while keeping a watchful eye for Xander's reaction.

"Mommmm." Buffy whispered at her mother trying to convey a warning.

Joyce looked at Willow to see a slightly panicked look as the girl sat rigid in her chair. Joyce shook her head in exasperation.

Xander also noticed the expression on Willow and began replaying what Mrs. Summers had just said.

"What support is she talking about?" He asked Willow feeling something important was being kept from him.

"Well you see..."Buffy began to explain but was cut off by her mother.

"Buffy, I think this is something that Willow should explain. Don't you think so Willow?" Joyce said and then touched Willow's hand lightly to get her attention.

Willow's eyes grew large as the attention focused on her. Her brain took over at warp speed and her mouth worked hard to keep up.

"Uh yea, I guess I should have told you earlier, when we were talking earlier but we had just made up and I had my friend back and didn't think to mention it at the time but I should have gotten it out then but since I didn't I should do it now. And now is the time to say it so I'm going to say now what I should have said before which is remember how all this started with the angry words from you and then I got angry back because you were saying that Buffy and I were something more than we were. Then I said that we were just good friends and it's true, well it was true then but now it's not true, not that I lied because at the time I said it, it was true, just it wouldn't be if I said it now but I wouldn't say that now because then I would be lying, and lying is bad so I'm not lying when I say I didn't lie then but it's not true now." Willow ran herself and watched Xander's expression as he processed her babble.

Xander had a lot of experience with Willow's method of communication during panic mode. He looked at Willow then at Buffy who was looking at Willow and not him. He noticed that Buffy had a smile on her face and not just a 'Isn't she funny smile.' No, it was the kind of smile someone has when they are looking at that someone in their lives who makes everything wonderful. Xander looked back at Willow.

"So, you and Buffy? Buffy and you are more than friends?" Xander said while feeling a cold pit swell inside him that was reflected in the tone of his voice.

"Xander!" Joyce intervened as she saw him about to lose control.

Xander jerked his head towards Joyce as he heard his name.

"This is when you find out how good a friend you really are, how good a friend I know you are. I know you care about Willow and she needs to know that, now more than ever." Joyce had spoken calmly and clearly, her words carefully enunciated to draw his full attention.

Xander felt everything collapsing within him. He slowly leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. He felt his life turning around and around, not going anywhere with all exits blocked. He really just wanted to get up and run away from this hurt and confusion. He didn't know what to say and was afraid if he allowed himself to speak he'd just make things worse. He was about to just tell Willow that he needed time to think things over when he heard a sound, the sound of someone quietly crying.

As the first tears began to form in Willow's eyes Buffy started to rise but Joyce stopped her daughter with a touch to her shoulder. Sharing a look and meaningful glance towards Xander, Buffy relented and maintained her seat, exerting control she didn't know she possessed.

Xander looked at Willow seeing her tear stained cheeks, the slight shaking of her slim shoulders and his heart broke. The pain he was feeling wasn't the result of Willow not being his friend. But the pain she was feeling was the direct result of him not upholding his pledge of friendship. 'She's really hurting, maybe there's still a chance.' He told himself. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he rose from his chair and knelt on one knee by Willow.

Placing his arm around her shoulder he finally found the words he needed to say. "Willow, I'm sorry. You're just catching me by surprise a lot lately. I really don't understand any of this.

Willow turned her tear streaked face towards Xander. With a tremor in her voice she tried to explain. "I love her, with all my heart I love her."

Joyce quietly picked up some dishes and tilted her head indicating for Buffy to follow her to the kitchen. Buffy quickly followed after grabbing a few dishes.

Willow and Xander were alone now as Xander frowned. He hated to see Willow cry. It always made him feel helpless and now more than ever. "How'd this happen? I mean when I heard people talking about you and Buffy at school, I really didn't believe it. You never showed any gay signs."

Willow had wanted to talk about this with her oldest friend for weeks now. She had even planned on doing it earlier until their heated argument. Now that she had the opportunity she wasn't going to waste it.

"It's always been there Xander, I just didn't know it. It's like you're this great violinist but you've never seen a violin because you live in a town where everybody plays the trumpet. You try and play the trumpet but find you're not any good at it but you don't know anything else but the trumpet. So you just keep hoping that someday you'll find a trumpet that you can at least be comfortable with. Well then one day a stranger comes to town. The stranger doesn't look any different than anyone else but as you get to know this stranger they don't feel so strange. Then this stranger tells you that they don't play the trumpet, they play the violin. You're curious, you've heard of a violin but never met someone who plays one. Then the stranger starts telling you about the violin. How the strings vibrate under your fingertips and the feel when it caresses your cheek. You begin to imagine what it would feel like. You compare what you're feeling for the violin to your feelings for the trumpet and you know that you never really had any feeling for the trumpet, that's why you couldn't ever play one. So now you have to know if the violin is really your instrument. You pick up the violin and it fits naturally onto your shoulder. Your cheek rests against it and you sigh. Your fingers caress the neck and they feel at home. Then finally, you draw the bow across the strings and this beautiful sound comes out, filling you up inside. It's then you know you're a violinist.

Willow's words bounced around in Xander's mind. He got it but he didn't like it. Willow's story convinced him that any chance he had was gone. Xander was feeling that he was truly losing Willow now. After his weeks of painful soul searching resulting in a strong desire to possess Willow for himself he didn't know if he could be around her. He didn't know what to do, but right here and now he didn't feel comfortable. Willow's tears only seemed to amplify his feelings of loss and rejection. Standing slowly he stepped back and looked down at his long time friend. Willow tilted her head up, fear coming from her eyes as she saw Xander's hurt.

"I can't do this Will. I'm sorry, but I just can't do this."

Xander walked slowly to the front door. Opening the door, he looked back one last time to see Willow's shocked expression. Turning his head back to remove the sight from his vision he stepped out of the house while firmly closing the door behind him.

Willow mouthed a silent 'Xander', and then let her head fall forward onto the table as her anguish overtook her.

-------------------------------------

April 25, 1997

Cordelia Chase stood with her group of followers. She had worked hard to be the top, most popular girl in the class. Her money insured that she always wore the latest fashions and had the best stylist. But it took more than looks to lead. It took unwavering devotion to maintaining control. Without control, complete and utter control, she would be just another of the masses. She would be just as susceptible to being dominated and subjugated as anyone else. She couldn't allow that she told herself as she peripherally listened to the inane chatter of the girls around her. She had to show her control over everything and everyone. Everyone needed to fear and respect her and everyone did, everyone except for two. The two girls she had been waiting for were approaching as she considered once more what she needed to do. The red head had always feared her. In the past Cordelia had to only make occasional efforts to maintain that fear but in the last several weeks she felt it slipping.

She set her gaze on the blonde girl walking beside Willow. Her face hardened as she felt her ire well up within. Her control was slipping because of the small girl that didn't fear her. Not only didn't the girl fear Cordelia, but the student body was more afraid of her than they were of Cordelia. Cordelia couldn't allow this to continue. She couldn't allow any aspect of her world to not be under her control. She needed to make a dramatic and decisive display of her power so that control would be hers where it rightfully belonged.

Before Willow and Buffy could pass the group Cordelia stepped in front of them, striking a pose of authority.

Buffy halted with Willow, taking an extra half step to place Willow slightly behind her right shoulder and returned Cordelia's gaze with one of cool disdain.

Cordelia ignored the silent challenge from the blond and focused her attack on the green eyed redhead whose face showed a trace of nervousness.

"Willow." She cooed, her voice carrying like the icy chill of an artic wind.

Buffy's eyes hardened into twin blades of steel as Cordelia launched her assault.

"I always new you were a freak, but a lesbo? Tsk, tsk, tsk. What's ever to be done?" Cordelia allowed a vapid smile as she continued.

"I know!" She exclaimed with false brightness as she observed the look of panic suffusing Willow's ivory complexion.

"I can arrange for the football team to show you what you're missing." Cordelia then thoughtfully crossed her arms, her right forearm extending up to tap her jaw lightly with her index finger in a thoughtful manner.

"Though I'm pretty certain they would insist that you wear a bag over your head. Can't have them getting ill while performing such an act of charity."

Buffy grinned evilly as she chose to respond in kind rather than the physical response that was her first inclination.

"While I'm sure you speak from personal experience Cordelia," Buffy said acidly, "I seriously doubt the case of crabs you gave them has cleared up yet."

Cordelia eyes flashed in anger as she turned her focus on Buffy.

"Besides, as you probably know from said personal experiences, not even an entire football team of men could satisfy the way one woman could." As Buffy was speaking she had moved closer to Cordelia invading her personal space.

Cordelia was momentarily put off by Buffy's invasion. Backing up would demonstrate weakness she couldn't allow herself to show. With anger backed resolve she swung her hand with every intention of slapping the little bitches face. But her intentions were stopped as she felt her wrist caught in a vise like grip. She felt pressure exerted and experienced pain unlike any she had ever felt before. A gasp followed by a whimper escaped her throat as the pain traveled up her arm. She felt her knees weaken as nausea threatened to overtake all control of her body.

Through eyes filling with tears of agony she looked with real fear into the dark green ones that held her captive as surely as the hand that held her wrist.

"You loose." Buffy hissed just before pushing the trembling brunette into the arms of her shocked coterie. Cordelia stumbled and nearly fell as she watched Buffy take Willow's hand and without even a glance from either of them, they walked away.

Cordelia had always been afraid of being in the position she now felt herself. It had been that fear that had driven her to being the controlling bitch she is. Now she was in eminent danger of losing that control and her greater fear of that loss overcame fear of the powerful blond.

"That bitch is going to pay." Cordelia practically screeched.

--------------------------

May 1, 1997

"Buffy, you're putting me in a very uncomfortable position." Giles voice carried more than a hint of nervousness as he cleaned his glasses for the fourth time. The stories of his Slayer's extracurricular activities had filter back to him. He had begun to try and remind the head strong girl that her duty came first. Education was well and good but personal entanglements would only interfere with that duty. He had tried to appeal to her strong sense of duty but to no avail.

"Oh yea? And just what position is that?" Buffy practically snarled, her jaw jutting forward with her hands on her hips.

"Well..." He hesitated as he prepared himself for the inevitable explosion his words would likely produce. "I'm going to have to insist that you discontinue your relationship with Miss Rosenberg."

Buffy looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you crazy?" She yelled.

"Uh, I do feel a uh... rather tenuous grasp on reality at the moment, but you must see how this can only lead to interfering with your duties as the slayer." Giles knew in his heart that Buffy would never harm him which only slightly mitigated the fear he felt as he witnessed what he could only describe as a death glare from the angry young girl.

"For your information, I've performed my 'duties'" She replied with excessive sarcasm. "without failure. And you have no evidence to the contrary." She challenged.

"I agree. Up till now you have performed magnificently." Giles tried once more to reason with her. Perhaps more information would be helpful he thought.

"As you well know, this is the Hell mouth. There have only been two newly risen vampires here since you arrived but you still encounter assorted demons and vampires nearly every single night you patrol." Giles paused to allow this fact to sink in before continuing.

"All these demons are drawn here because of the influence of the Hell mouth. They come from all over drawn like moths to a flame. That same diabolical energy that draws demons also feeds on any negative energy and negative emotions can be very potent. Not only does it feed on them, it also encourages them." Giles noted that he had her attention but that her defiant posture had not altered in the slightest.

"Your relationship with Miss Rosenberg is feeding what would normally be only minor fear and hate somewhere else. But because of the mystical influences that abound here they are becoming amplified." He now paused. He decided to present the rest of his reasoning with some sympathy to her plight.

"Under normal circumstances I would never consider interfering with your personal life. I've met Miss Ro... uh, Willow, and have found her to be an intelligent and charming young lady. Please believe that I have no issue with your choice, only the likely ramifications." Giles finished in a kindly manner.

Buffy regarded him carefully. She understood what he was trying to do and appreciated that he was trying to explain things rather than being autocratic. But what he told her also made her realize that any changes now were too late.

"Then it's too late Giles. The flames have already been lit. Even if, and it's not going to happen by the way, I stopped seeing Willow, I can't stop them from seeing me. It's not just seeing me and Willow together anymore that's going to set them off, it's the simple fact of just seeing us." Buffy relaxed her pose allowing Giles to digest what she had just said.

"Well what about home schooling? Uh, for both you and Willow." He seized on the thought of completely removing the slayer from the view of the other students.

Buffy shook her head sadly. "Giles, this is life. This is what high school is, it's living. Its hell, but its living and I'm entitled to a life. Just deal and move on already."

Buffy turned and walked slowly away leaving a very confounded watcher behind.

---------------------------

May 7, 1997

Willow deftly twirled the combination lock bringing it to an abrupt halt on the final number. Lifting the latch and pulling open her locker she jumped as two dead pigeons swung towards her dangling from a string.

She stared in horror at the blood drenched feathers and the listless swinging of the heads. A low whimper made its way past her lips before she slammed the door shut and hurried away before anyone could see her tears.

---------------------------

May 12, 1997

Buffy waited quietly for Willow to join her for lunch. They had gotten in the habit of eating in the same place they had first met. Very few people came over to this part of the school for lunch and today even more so, she was the only one in the area.

In the relative quiet she appeared to be oblivious to everything around except for the building doors which held her attentive gaze.

A rock about the size of a baseball came hurtling towards the back of her head. The rock was thrown with unerring accuracy from only forty feet away, much to close and fast to possibly avoid. The rocked smacked loudly into the palm of Buffy's outstretched hand as her gaze was now fixed on the teenager who had thrown the projectile. The smile of success quickly degenerated into shock as he beheld the small blond holding the rock out like a beacon. Then her arm moved and he felt all the air leave his lungs as his own weapon was returned to him, striking just below his sternum in the soft tissue of the abdomen knocking him flat on his back. He tried to groan but only emitted a pitiful gasp as he rolled onto his side with his face contorted in pain and his mouth gasping for air like a fish on land.

Willow came up beside Buffy taking in the sight of the groaning young man curled up in a ball.

"Did I miss something?" Willow asked in a hushed tone not taking her eyes off the figure on the ground.

"Just someone getting a taste of their own medicine." Buffy replied casually. She then smiled. "Come on, let's go entertain our company."

Willow followed a little behind as Buffy leaned down and grabbed the back of his shirt. She then dragged him over by the concrete molded bench where she and Willow usually ate their lunch. Depositing him on the ground the two girls sat waiting for him to recover his breath.

Buffy opened her lunch bag removing the wrapped sandwich and apple. She began eating slowly. Willow raised her eyebrows in a question.

Catching the look Buffy smiled. "No sense in missing our lunch just because he lost his."

Willow chuckled and shook her head, once again amazed at how easily Buffy handled things that would terrify her. Deciding to follow suit Willow commenced to eat her lunch. As she heard the ragged breathing from the prone boy she couldn't help feel a touch of sympathy. She had already deduced that he wouldn't be in this condition if he hadn't have done something to try and hurt the girl she loved but her nature wouldn't allow her to not feel something for anyone who was in pain.

As he tried to rise Buffy grabbed his shoulder shoving him back down on his back. He looked up to see Buffy looking down at him with an expression that sent chills down his spine.

"I want to know everything. Who knew, who told you to do it?" Buffy's words were calmly spoken without any hint of emotion.

His eyes went wide in fear. The darted around looking for someone who he could call to but then he remembered. They had made special preparations so his actions wouldn't be witnessed. Before he could begin his denial he felt the heel of a shoe grind painfully into his shoulder.

"And if you want to get out of here in one piece, don't lie to me." Buffy's threat mixed with the pain in his shoulder and the unmitigated fear he felt put him into complete self preservation mode.

"A bunch of the other jocks came up with the idea on account that I practice my pitching by throwing rocks to build up my arm." His eyes were beginning to tear from the pain in his shoulder and the fear that was consuming him.

He shuddered and took a ragged breath. "And Cordelia and her crowd have been egging things on, trying to get someone to do something to hurt you."

Buffy looked over at Willow. Willow's mouth had opened in shock, dumbfounded that anyone would go to these extremes.

"Willow, you finished your lunch?" Buffy asked, her voice sounding tired.

Willow returned Buffy's look seeing the pain there and then it was gone as Buffy's face returned to one of resolve.

"Yea, I guess. I think I lost my appetite." Willow reached over and caressed Buffy's knee in comfort.

"Then let's go." Buffy looked down again, putting a little pressure on his shoulder with the heel of her boot.

"You're coming with us. You're going to repeat everything you just told us to Flutie. And you don't want to find out what will happen to you if you screw this up so just nod your head." Buffy put the full power of her slayer personality behind the threat. The frightened boy's eyes nearly glazed over and then he nodded.

"Get up." Buffy commanded after removing her boot from his shoulder.

Buffy had him walk beside her with Willow on her other side as they made their way while she kept a firm grasp on his elbow.

------------------------------------

Joyce had hurried down to the school after receiving the call that Buffy had been attacked. Her heart had been in her throat until she entered the administrative offices and saw Buffy and Willow quietly talking in the waiting area. After making sure the girls were alright she announced herself to the administrative aide. As she was being ushered into the principal's office, a disheveled boy with his head down and an angry mother were leaving.

After fifteen minutes Joyce Summers felt herself ready to slap the insipid excuse for a school administrator as he rambled on about proper behavior. He had all but blamed Buffy and Willow for inciting the attacks. How their blatant displays of public affection were bound to bother the sensibilities of the 'Normal' students.

"It might be best if you just home schooled Buffy. That would be the best solution." His rambling diatribe had finally come to an end as well as Joyce's patience.

Joyce stood slowly from her seat and placed her hands carefully on the edge of Bob Flutie's desk. Principal Flutie froze as he detected the threatening pose. Slowly casting his eyes upward he found himself involuntarily leaning back in his chair as he was he beheld the cold, stern face of Joyce Summers.

"What would be best is you doing your job you pitiful excuse for a human being. Buffy and Willow have as much right to attend this school as anyone else. You need to make these criminals accountable for their actions."

Joyce was absolutely livid and she knew it. She took a firm hold on her emotions so that she could fully convey, without ambiguity, her intent.

"If anyone should leave this school, it's them. That would keep them away from the real normal kids. The kids that just want to get through high school without being bullied. And if you don't handle this to my complete satisfaction, I'm going to file a hate crime complaint with the FBI. And right after that I'm going to file a civil suit against you and everyone else involved. When I'm done you won't be able to get a job as assistant janitor.

Principal Flutie tried to retort but what came out was "Blublublublu."

--------------------------------------

Per a late night phone call from the school superintendent, Buffy and Willow went to the administrative offices the following morning. There they were greeted by two armed police officers and a representative of the school district. Apparently the school district felt it less expensive to give the girls body guards for the remaining weeks of the school year than face a litigation onslaught and the media attention it would have brought.

'Oh boy!" Willow chuckled. "Looks like your mother is even more frightening than you Buffy."

"You've never had her mad at you will. Trust me, she can be really scary." Buffy shivered as she recalled the last time her mother let her anger out on her.

Thus began the intricate dance of stares, mumbled curses and hateful glares as the two girls made their way to class accompanied by the stone faced officers.

-------------------------------------

There had been no physical attacks on the girls in a week and a half but the verbal assaults were increasing. Those who had previously been afraid of Buffy now felt protected by the same thing that was keeping Buffy and Willow from harm. While no one had dared to physically approach either girl accompanied by their guardians in blue, they had enough courage to hurl their threats and verbal assaults to turned backs. Whenever the officers turned to catch sight of the perpetrator all they saw was a mass of students, faces turned away.

Officer Danielson stood outside of the women's restroom where his charge Willow Rosenberg had just entered. He kept his face masked but his emotions had been burning. He and his partner had been observing the two girls, curious as to why all this hate was being directed at them. They had shared observations over beer after work and concluded that the girls were two of the nicest kids they had ever met. Both of them had children and after ten days of listening to all the vile and disgusting things being slung at the girls both silently prayed that their kids would not be burdened with being gay.

While his thoughts wandered a bit his trained observational skills were not asleep. His eyes caught the furtive looks, his ears attentive to anything out of the ordinary. That's when he heard it, a muffled cry and the sounds of a struggle. Without hesitating he flung open the restroom door while pulling his baton from his belt. What he saw made his blood run cold while his knuckles turned white from clutching the dark wood in his hand .

He stood frozen in place as he beheld four girls holding Willow on the ground, keeping her arms and legs still, two of the girls on her arms holding a rag over her mouth. A fifth girl was in the process of try to shove a wooden plunger handle up between Willow's legs.

Officer Danielson's jaw clenched as training spurred by contemptuous anger moved him into action. With cause his baton came down, cracking on the fifth girls arm hard enough to elicit a painful scream.

Bile rose in his throat as he reached to his shoulder. Forcing himself to focus on his job, he depressed the mic on his shoulder calling for backup and paramedics finishing by giving his location.

Returning his focus to the unbelievable tableau before him he gritted his teeth before speaking. "All of you get off her and get face down on the ground now." His professionalism slipped a little as he shouted louder than necessary.

The now frightened attackers practically dove from their positions prostrating themselves in compliance.

He jerked around as the restroom door slammed open with such force it nearly broke. Before he could even register who had entered Buffy was on the floor gathering Willow into her arms. His partner then came careening into the restroom, gun drawn.

"What happened?" He asked Danielson while slowly holstering his weapon when he saw no imminent threat.

Danielson unclenched his jaw and looked his partner directly in the eye.

The other officer looked confused as he tried to figure out the emotions displayed on Danielson's face. Danielson took a deep breath and then responded professionally.

"I was waiting outside after my charge entered the washroom. After about a minute I heard a muffled cry. I entered the room and observed those two over there holding down the victim's arms, while holding that rag over her mouth." He used his baton as a pointer while speaking.

"Those two were holding her legs down. And that one," Indicating a curvy blond girl. "was attempting to insert the plunger handle between the victim's legs. I immediately struck the primary attackers arm. She released the plunger handle. I immediately called for backup and paramedics. I then instructed them to assume their current positions which they immediately did." Turning his head and looking down at the two girls on the floor he once again felt his stomach ready to betray him.

"God, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I never would have believed it." He muttered softly.

His partner placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder before responding. "I believe you." Looking over at the young girls as they lay stretched out on the cold floor he shook his head sadly not understanding how such as these could perpetrate something so evil.

Buffy was cradling her sobbing girl friend but also listening to the officers statements to his partner. As she heard what happened she felt a rage build within her. It burned white hot to the point where she couldn't stand it any longer. What these bitches had done to Willow was the vilest, most evil thing she had ever heard. She felt her body moving, moving to release Willow's clutching arms so she could go and tear the ones who had done this into tiny pieces.

Willow was nearly hysterical when Buffy first pulled her into the safety of her arms. Feeling Buffy helped calm her hysteria, but it allowed the crying to start. Everything else faded away, the cold tiles of the floor, the harsh fluorescent lighting and the two officers standing over them. All that mattered was that Buffy was holding her. Then she felt it, the comforting caresses slowed, then ceased. Buffy's arms and body became rigid, hard. She could feel heat begin to radiate off Buffy and she started to become afraid. But she wasn't afraid of Buffy, she was afraid for Buffy, what she could sense that Buffy was about to do. Because if Buffy did what she was afraid she was about to do, she would lose Buffy for ever. As she felt Buffy move from her arms she grasped her girl friend with all her might.

"Buffy NO!" She gasped, desperately trying to get control of her voice and emotions.

She felt Buffy stop. Willow was trying to get up so she could look into Buffy's eyes without letting go her hold on her.

Finally swinging her aching body around Willow got her arms around Buffy's neck and brought her face level. Through tear filled eyes she looked into Buffy's until she knew she had her attention.

"I'm going to be OK. Let the police handle it. Please?" Willow begged her.

Buffy's eyes roamed Willow's face. She saw the bruises on her cheeks, her split and puffy lip, a trickle of blood coming from her nostril, slowly making its way down to her mouth.

"This is going too far. I can't let them hurt you anymore." Buffy chocked out, seeing the damage on that beautiful face.

"It's not as much as it would hurt to lose you. And that's what would happen if you take things into your own two hands." Willow spoke softly so that only Buffy could hear her.

Buffy saw the desperation on Willow's face. This girl was more important to her than anything else in the world. She couldn't deny her no matter what her mind was screaming for her to do.

"OK Will." Buffy sighed, allowing her body to relax slightly. She wouldn't allow herself to fully relax until Willow was safely away though.

"I love you." Willow barely breathed the words.

"I love you too." Buffy repeated in kind.

Four more police officers and two paramedics entered through the now permanently open door. They allowed Willow to keep her head in Buffy's lap as they quickly evaluated her condition. After noting the bruising on the girl's legs, arms and face, they carefully moved her to the stretcher. Buffy held her hand all the way to the hospital.

-----------------------------

The five girls were arrested and charged. The police were unable to question them without parents and attorneys present. With the presence of legal and parental supervision, the girls suddenly became mute. A judge set their bail at twenty-five thousand dollars each. They were released into their parent's custody within an hour.

Willow remained at home after being released from the hospital. Her parents cancelled all their trips as their neglect finally caught up with them. The school district provided a teacher to prepare Willow for her sophomore finals. She was unable to see her Buffy at school every day but every night after the lights went out and her parents were in bed she slept peacefully in the arms of a shadow.

--------------------------------

May 29, 1997

Willow watched the last rays of the setting sun as she sat crossed legged on her bed. She simultaneously marveled at the brilliant colors of the sunset while her education reminded her of the pollution that enhanced the effect. As the last burning embers disappeared and all was left was the faint glow of twilight she closed her eyes and concentrated on the spell that Buffy had taught her.

In her unlit room the evenings light faded. So also did the slight figure of the cross legged girl on the bed. In moments only darkness and shadows inhabited the bedroom of Willow Rosenberg. The only evidence of any presence in the room was the quietly opening French door and it's ghostly closing.

-----------------------------

Joyce Summers was pacing nervously. Her thoughts were rampant with fear and last minute doubts. Her logic screamed at her for putting her trust in the plan of a sixteen year old girl, a plan that would determine if her only daughter lived or died. As the fear crept around her heart like an icy fist, her own hand went to her mouth as she felt her emotions about to erupt in gut wrenching sobs of grief.

Then everything went still as she felt a light touch on her shoulder, as if an angel had come to rest. She turned slowly and cast her tear welling eyes upon the bright kindly face of her angel. Before her she beheld emerald eyes that shone with a brilliant light. A smile that warmed her heart and a face framed by hair the color of burnished redwood. She beheld before her love and confidence and all her doubts were gone.

She threw her arms around Willow, enveloping her in a crushing hug. Willow returned the hug wanting so much to comfort this woman whom she had come to love as much if not more so than her own mother.

"I'm so afraid." Joyce whispered softly into the girls shoulder.

"Me too." Willow replied giving one last squeeze before stepping back to look Joyce in the face.

"But I'm more afraid of what will happen if we don't succeed so failing is not an option." Willow said softly as her expression took on a look of sheer determination.

Any further discussion was halted upon hearing a soft knocking on the front door. Joyce gasped slightly at the knowledge of what waited on her door step. Squaring her shoulders she turned and slowly opened the door. After confirming the identity of the person standing there she opened the door wide and stood aside allowing the tall man dressed in dark clothing to enter.

Angel raised his right hand displaying an old leather bound book.

"Giles has completed the translation and read aloud the prophecy. The clock is now ticking."


	6. Chapter 6

Willow stood looking at the outstretched hand. Uncomfortable warmth spread slowly, emanating from her extremities like a vine creeping inwards. She tried with all her might to focus on what was held before her but it was as if someone was holding thick glass before her eyes. 'Blink' maybe if I blink I could see better she told herself. Flashing between dark and bright and the light pressure her eyes felt from the meshing of her lashes confirmed that she was successfully blinking.

Brown, deep rich brown with a hint of red. Color permeated her senses. Mind and vision slowly synced as a word formed in her mind. 'Book', I see a book. The book, the book I need to do something with, but what was it?

"Willow?" A voice grazed her conscience. And like a morning breeze through a fog her mind began to clear. Take the book she told herself and stepped forward, then as if receiving a heavy weight she grasped the book with one hand and very slowly her other. The dry but soft texture caressed her fingers. She slowly pulled her arms in while tilting her head forward to behold what she held. Cold tendrils of fear clashed with the fire of purpose. Her skin flushed pink with patches of white as fear and desire warred from within.

'I can do this.' Flowed like molasses in her mind.

Sharp spikes of pain erupted in her cheeks as her jaw clenched tight.

'I must do this.' Flowed like a river.

She gasped loudly as her lungs took their first breath in more than a minute.

"I will do this." She loudly proclaimed as the dam broke.

She lifted her head and noticed the concerned faces of Joyce and Angel. 'Musta scared them what with the freaking out and all.' So she smiled reassuringly and she felt her racing heart slow as their faces took on looks of relief.

"Sorry," She smiled with embarrassment. "I sorta freaked there for a minute. But I'm ok now."

Joyce removed her hand from her neck where she had been unconsciously been gripping. "What now?" She asked.

"If all's ready, we burn it in Diana's Flame." Willow replied then turned her focus to Angel.

"Do you think he bought your explanation?" Willow asked hoping she had kept the trepidation she felt out of her voice.

Angel felt suffused with self congratulatory pride as he grinned with pleasure.

"Yes, he bought it. He was no match for two hundred and forty two years of Irish blarney." He proclaimed with a slight brogue accentuating the statement.

"Hamlet and all his slung arrows of outrageous fortune had nothing on me as I told him how everyone, including slayers had the right to live life not knowing the time of their ending. He tried to claim that the book was the rightful property of the council. But then I let my full anger loose." Here he paused and his mouth turned into a confident smirk. "I told him in no uncertain terms that slayers are a gift from the gods and nobody's property. Then I said I was going to bury the book where no one would ever find it and left after giving him a look of righteous indignation that left him speechless."

Willow's felt her confidence soar. Giles' description of the conversation would surely convince the council of its veracity. 'They'll have no reason to suspect that the prophecy was destroyed now.' She told herself gleefully.

"That's wonderful Angel. I can't thank you enough." Willow hesitated upon seeing Angel's frown.

Angel's face relaxed seeing the young girls endearing expression. "It's just one small step on the endless path of redemption." He reassured her with a rare smile.

------------------------------------

The tea cup rattled slightly against the porcelain plate as nervous fingers grasped the handle. Carefully lifting the cup so not to spill, Rupert Giles brought the tepid tea to his lips. The cup jerked as he sipped when a tremor shook his arm. Warm brown liquid cascaded down his chin. With a curse the cup went flying from his hand tumbling across the desk to fall to the floor. The shattering noise it made as it impacted against linoleum echoed the fragmenting he felt in his heart.

"This can't be. It just can't be." The words came hard from his throat carried by breath born of anger and denial.

His right hand ran rigid fingers through his hair pressing firmly into his scalp. The hard pressure a welcome distraction from the empty despair he felt. Suddenly his whole body jerked to the light pressure on his shoulder. Whipping his head around, his eyes wide in shock beheld the reason for his concern. Sad sympathetic eyes graced his.

"It will be OK Giles. This is my destiny." The softly spoken words pierced his mind like a sharp knife.

"You know?" His voice shook as he reached desperately to grasp her hand. Suddenly feeling the need to make sure she was alive.

Buffy squeezed his larger hand reassuringly. Placing her other on his shoulder she concentrated on providing comfort to this innocent man who was honestly grief stricken over what was to befall her.

"I heard everything." She paused momentarily to get a grasp on her emotions as she realized how deeply the actions of the Council were going to affect so many others.

"I saw everything. And I feel your grief." Squeezing his shoulder she softly said. "Thank you."

Standing abruptly with sudden resolve Giles towered over the tiny girl.

"I can't let this happen. You cannot face the Master." He voiced sternly as he grasped her shoulders to drive his point home.

Buffy smiled as she shook her head slowly.

"You can't stop it. This is meant to be." Buffy's own eyes conveyed her acceptance.

"No, I'll face him in your stead." Giles determination wouldn't let him retreat from saving his slayer from her fate.

Buffy's face hardened at hearing his words.

"No you won't. I've lost one watcher because I shirked my calling and I'll be damned if I'm going to lose another." Her words of self recrimination bore all the anger she felt over her previous failing. Her jaw clenched with determination as she grabbed his wrists, wrenching them from her shoulders and then squeezing them hard enough to remind him who was the stronger.

He winced as needles of pain shot up his arms. The pressure was quickly released and he gasped for breath.

"It's just so unjust. There must be another way." He pleaded with her. "Just let me do some research."

"There's no time. My mind is made up." Her tone and expression clearly expressed the finality.

"The prophesy says I will face the master and die." She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Well, so be it." She said calmly. Her face then lit up with a wicked smile. "But it doesn't say anything about the master surviving."

Giles looked upon her defeated and forlorn.

"When?" He whispered.

Buffy sighed in relief as more pleasant thoughts took the forefront.

"After I take Willow to the dance tomorrow night, I want to give her a night to remember." She smiled as her thoughts focused only on the time she would spend with her love.

Still holding his wrists, she moved her hands to grasp his. Lifting them up to her eye level he watched her face sadden as she glanced from one hand to the other and then looked him right in the eyes.

"Afterwards, I need you to promise me that you will do everything possible to protect her." Her eyes became pleading, dispelling any thoughts he may have harbored of denying her request.

"She's my only regret, my only fear. Please promise me that you will take care of her." A single tear escaped the corner of her eye and trickled down her upturned face.

"I promise." He slowly responded, smiling with assurance to assuage any doubts. "It's the least I can do. I promise you that no harm will befall her."

"Thanks Giles. That means a lot to me." Her soft words comforted him further cementing his promise as consolation for not being able to prevent this tragedy.

"But one last thing," her tone became serious again. "I agree with Angel. Slayers already know they are going to have short lives. But knowing when robs us of our humanity. It steals from us the ability to live life fully knowing the where and time of our final moments."

Her voice became hate filled as she expressed her final words. "For the sake of all who come after me I hope Angel is successful in hiding that book for all eternity."

Releasing his hands she turned. As he watched his slayer walk from the library his eyes misted as pride overwhelmed him.

---------------------------

A small slim figure stood alone in the dark, clothed all in black including her head. The tight fitting outfit left no ambiguity as to her gender nor did it hide the sleek muscles that rippled as she slowly turned.

A close examination would have shown dark green eyes of unfathomable depth that drank in all about her. The dark façade of the school to the broad tree covered lawns. Her feet moved slowly but with purpose as she toured one last time only stopping when reaching a lone concrete bench. Bending slightly she ran her hand ever so slowly across its smooth surface, caressing it as if it were her lover.

"Willow." She whispered the name, her throat constricting afterwards as her chest tightened with emotion.

Keeping one hand on the cool surface she used the other to pull the long titanium knife from the sheath strapped to her right thigh. With slow deliberate strokes she uses the super hard razor tip to carve the words that were in her heart. Then with a strong steady hand she etches a figure to encompass what she had written.

Stepping back she gazed at her work. Her lips curved into a gentle smile that expressed a vulnerability that few were ever allowed to witness. Moisture began to cloud her vision slightly and when she blinked a tear from the corner of each eye followed the curve of her nose until absorbed by the fabric of her head covering.

The memories of their first meeting and all that followed washed across her vision while staring at the truth she had carved in stone.

The good memories… and the bad.

The memory of how they had tried to defile her Willow caused her body to tighten into near rigor.

'I need to seal this somehow.' She told herself as she finally exhaled, allowing her body to once again relax.

Looking down at her left hand she impetuously pulled the thin calf skin glove off. Her focus narrowed to the tip of her index finger as she used her knife to slice the pad deep enough to allow her blood to flow freely.

She then carefully squeezed the blood out until all she had carved was filled. Slipping her glove back onto her hand she stood a moment to admire her work.

'Time to go.' She thought as her body faded from sight until all that was left was the dark and the bench made forever unique with a blood lined epitaph.

'Buffy Love Willow' Encased in a heart and highlighted with congealing blood.

-----------------------------------

The lean tall figure was hidden in the shadow of the tree it leaned against. His head tilted so that it rested against the rough bark.

As for the tree, it rarely notices the coming and goings of those not rooted in the earth. A day was meal time, the night just the time between meals. A season just part of its day and a full turning of seasons was a single sunrise to sunrise.

But it had begun to notice the pressure against its surface, a presence that was there every night for the past several weeks. Albeit slowly, the tree had become aware of conflicting emotions, especially sadness and guilt coming from the nightly presence. The tree was sufficiently aware to encourage new growth to sprout just above its new companion. The tree had hesitated at first because it had originally sensed anger, but that had faded into a distant echo. So at it's own pace it began to provide what comfort it could to a troubled soul in need.

Xander's face literally drooped. His eyes drawn low as sadness conquered any instinctive effort to keep them in their proper place. Slow building self recrimination dragged his mouth into a permanent frown. Dejection fashioned the slope of his shoulders.

'Why can't I just go to her and say I'm sorry? Why can't I be happy that she finally has someone who loves her like she deserves? Why, why, why?' The litany ran through his head over and over again, swirling around like flotsam on the edge of a whirlpool.

This seemed to be his fate and his curse, standing every night across from Willows house as he tried to summon the courage to go and tell her that he would always be her friend. That part wasn't so hard; it was the second part he couldn't seem to come to grips with. He knew the first would be hollow unless he could honestly tell his friend that he was happy for her and supported her relationship with Buffy.

He wasn't there yet. For some reason he couldn't grasp his emotions flared, clouding reasonable thought every time he considered it.

The only break in his revolving thoughts was the memory. The memory of when he had heard of what had happened to Willow. The memory of how his stomach turned traitor. Hot, sour bile rising until the half digested junk food that constituted his breakfast had erupted so quickly that getting to a restroom was not an option.

The memory of stumbling down hallways and pushing through bodies to reach his destination.

The memory of running into the outstretched arms of dark blue that barricaded his progress.

The memory of Willow on a stretcher, Buffy clasping her hand as it was rushed from sight to a waiting ambulance.

The memory of sight and sound fading as he slumped to the tile floor and passed out.

'Another fine moment in the life of Xander Harris' He harrumphed at the thought then closed his eyes, instinctively finding some modicum of comfort from the tree.

As he allowed the feel of the tree and exhaustion to quell his thoughts he decided that tonight wasn't the night. 'Maybe tomorrow.'

Xander slowly pushed himself from his leaning position. He began to turn to leave but stopped. An unfamiliar compulsion made him turn back and gently caress the tree. His lips curled slightly, almost a smile.

"Good night my friend." He said not sure if he was talking to Willow, the tree or both.

-----------------------------------

Six figures stood in the dark. Breathing heavily from excitement and adrenalin induced fear their eyes revealed their common emotions. Their expressions were indiscernible due to their pull over head coverings. Their bodies attentive to any motion from the creature at their feet ready to let loose again the power of the strange weapons the held so tightly.

Agent Riley Finn, leader of alpha squad was elated. They had been in this town for only a month and had finally captured their first HST.

"How's it feel guys? We came, we saw and we conquered our first Humanoid Sub Terrestrial." His exposed mouth flashed teeth as he allowed himself a congratulatory smile.

Chuckles of relief came from the rest of his squad. He reached for his com device to report their success to HQ.

"Sir! I've got a strange reading." Graham reported before he could key his mike.

"What do you mean a strange reading? Give me facts soldier, don't make me guess." Riley tersely responded.

"Yes Sir! The readings flash the presence of a mass with a fluctuating temperature. The presence only registers for a second then disappears. But it is coming from that general direction." Graham reported while pointing just to Riley's left shoulder.

Before turning Riley barked an order. "Graham, you're with me. The rest of you, two of you net the HST while the other two stand guard."

Riley turned and waited for Graham to come to his side. Pointing his weapon, he slowly swept it back and forth, watching for any movement.

"Can you get me a better fix?" Riley said quietly while keeping his eyes watchful.

"I'm trying sir." Graham replied as he punched buttons on the control console.

Riley was completely focused when tiny sparks flashed before his eyes. He crumbled to the ground unconscious along with all the other members of alpha squad.

"What the hell?" Riley mumbled as he opened his eyes. He realized he was flat on his back staring up at the night sky. Turning his head he saw Graham's panicked eyes staring back.

Realizing his vulnerable position, he quickly scrambles back up and looked around. Seeing the rest of the team getting back on their feet he then looks for their captive.

Lying crumpled on the ground was the heavy wire net. It lay almost flat he noticed, not covering the HST as it should be. Approaching carefully, he kneeled down and slowly pulled up the restraining net.

His teeth ground together as he uttered an expletive. All that remained was grayish dust in the faint outline of a body.

"Walsh is going to be so pissed." He groaned while dropping his head and closing his eyes in despair.

-----------------------

Buffy entered her bedroom through the window quietly closing it behind her. Dropping the spell that hid her, she quickly changed into shorts and halter top.

Barefoot she made her way down the stairs to the three waiting for her in the living room. She took each step slowly, distracting herself with the feel of the carpet on the soles of her feet. The deep texture of the carpet was soothing as she would slide each foot over the edge of the step. As she neared the bottom she leaned forward a bit, head tilted looking for one face in particular. Upon catching sight of the red heads elfish face her heart warmed for the first time that night. Especially when seeing the welcoming smile that lit her face as she came running towards her.

"Buffy!" Willow exclaimed as she threw her arms around Buffy.

The two girls stood together lost in their embrace, eyes closed as their faces burrowed into each others neck. A smile graced Joyce's lips and the sides of her eyes showed well defined lines further indicating her feelings at seeing her daughter so happy.

Angel's face remained more impassive. Though he had accepted the challenge of helping the slayer, he had been drawn to her power and beauty from the first moment he had laid eyes on her. Flashes of his anticipation of their first meeting and the disappointment afterwards battled briefly and lost to his desire to truly see her safe and happy. He turned his gaze from the lovers embrace as he wondered if he would ever find such happiness.

"Is everything ready?" Buffy's softly voiced question nearly hid the trepidation she felt.

Willow slowly pulled her face from the side of Buffy's neck while reaching a hand up to softly caress her cheek.

"Everything is ready and everything is going to work out." Willow told her softly then gave her a reassuring kiss.

Buffy looked into Willow's beautiful eyes and immediately felt calm and safe. "I know," Buffy responded softly. "because I believe in you." Then she reciprocated Willow's kiss.

After separating from their embrace Willow turned to the two adults in the room. "We're ready." Her voice conveying a confidence they had all grown to accept as natural but oblivious as to how recent this part of her nature had been affected.

Willow led the way to the basement stairs with Buffy immediately behind her and Angel taking up the rear. Gathering together against the basement wall they all stood for a moment to observe the candlelit room. The floor had been painted white with a large circle outlined in the middle. The circle perimeter was a couple of inches wide consisting of topaz blue sand. Within the circle were scribed multiple symbols of arcane origin of varying colored materials. In the very center a two foot square slab of marble stood, its top surface carved into a basin. In the basin could be seen a dry mixture of ingredients blending into a rusty orange color. On the floor in front of the slab sat two decanters with the codex between them.

Buffy looked at Willow and saw warring emotions on her face. She furrowed her own brow in worry.

"You OK Will?" Buffy asked as she placed her hand on Willow's shoulder.

Willow turned her head and grinned. "Just can't believe that I, Willow Rosenberg, uber geek am going to burn a book!" Chuckling softly as she noticed Buffy's worried look dissipate into a mutual look of amusement.

"But if any book ever deserved burning this is definitely it." Taking a deep breath before starting she then called out. "Places everyone."

Buffy, Joyce and Angel each took their pre-designated positions outside the circle, their bodies wavering between light and shadow in the candle light.

Willow entered the circle and stood before the marble slab then turned to Angel. Angel held a large candle and waited for Willow to give the go ahead. With a nod of her head Angel sprinkled the candle with the ingredients from a small vial he held in his right hand. Willow chanted while he sprinkled resulting in a strong reddish gold light when completed.

Willow turned to Joyce to repeat the process and then Buffy. At the moment of completing the incantation over Buffy's candle the circle became surrounded in golden light pulsating with red, green and blue bands.

Willow then faced the marble slab and kneeled in front. Lifting one of the decanters she began another chant while slowing pouring the crimson solution over the mixture in the basin. The basin sparkled briefly then emitted a steady bluish light.

Willow then returned the empty decanter and grasping the codex, she lifted it and carefully placed it in the basin over the now glowing contents. Picking up the other decanter she looked straight up as she cried out her final chant while emptying the contents of the decanter directly over the book.

As the final syllable left Willow's lips a blinding light filled the entire room and the momentary silence was replaced quickly with a high pitched roar like a jet engine.

All eyes now focused on the book as a blue gold flame rose through its center. The flame began to spin like a dervish slowly expanding. In moments it entirely consumed the book and with a thunderclap disappeared leaving the basin pristine.

With a sigh Willow stood slowly and clapped her hands once, twice three times. On the third clap everyone blew out their candles and the room returned to near darkness except for a few candles set up around the room.

Willow turned to look at Buffy, her face glowing with warmth, peace and happiness.

"You are beyond incredible. Isn't she mom?" Buffy asked not taking her eyes off the beautiful redhead.

"Oh I agree sweetheart. Don't you think so Angel?" Joyce turned to the dark figure in the corner as she asked his agreement.

Angel was silent for a moment, his shadowed face not revealing his surprise.

"More than you know." He said softly. "More than you know."

"What do you mean? More than we know." Buffy asked moving across the room to stand in front of him. "What do you know that we don't?" She demanded.

Angel straightened his shoulders and turned his attention from Buffy to Willow. "I didn't think this would work because only the most pure can call upon Diana's flame." He paused before continuing. "So many have failed but I didn't want to say anything discouraging since it was the only way to destroy the book in a way that would cancel the spell."

"You didn't think Willow was pure enough?" Buffy regained Angel's attention with the disbelieving tone in her voice.

Angel couldn't help but smile. 'Of course Buffy would believe Willow is pure of heart and soul but she doesn't comprehend the difference.' He bemused.

"Sorry Buffy, but you don't understand. There is pure." He shrugged his shoulders indicating something not that special. Then he pointed towards Willow. "Then there is pure."

"Huhh?" Buffy looked at him quizzically. "Why can't you just talk like normal people and say what you mean?"

Angel chuckled. Buffy's dislike of anything vague never ceased to amuse him.

"What I mean is that the level of purity required to pull this off is very rare. So rare that I doubt there are a half a dozen women alive who could have done what Willow did here tonight." He smiled as Buffy's countenance altered as she wrapped her mind around what Angel had just said.

"You're very lucky Buffy. Very lucky." Angel felt a slight easing of his mind. Any lingering thoughts he may have had towards possessing the slayer for himself were gone. Even with Buffy's obvious preferences he had still harbored some egotistical belief that he could win her over. But not now. Not with competition like Willow. Losing to someone of that caliber easily assuaged his pride.

Buffy's whole face brightened with a huge smile. Turning to Willow who still exhibited her previous smile but her eyes were now gently questioning Buffy.

"Did you hear that baby? You're one in a billion." Buffy told her proudly. "Not a measly million. A billion."

Buffy walked towards Willow, stopping as she cupped Willow's face with both hands. "And he is right. I am lucky, so lucky to have you," soft kiss, "to love you,' longer kiss, "to have your love." Buffy then kissed Willow deeply as she put her arms neck to draw her in as close as possible.

"Anybody up for pizza?" Joyce decided that the situation was getting a bit too heated before the girls forgot they weren't alone.

Breaking apart reluctantly, the heavily breathing and blushing girls grinned. "I'm in." Said Willow.

"Me too, I am definitely hungry." Buffy followed with a grin and slow wink.

After once again gathering in the living room Buffy turned to Angel.

"Would you like to stay while we pig out?" She asked sincerely.

"Thank you but no. I do have some final preparations to make before sunrise." Angel responded in kind. "Tomorrow night is the big one." Turning to Willow confidence filled his voice. "I believe everything will work out now."

Willow and Buffy moved as one to give Angel a simultaneous hug both uttering a heart felt thank you to the slightly less brooding vampire as he gently returned their embrace.

------------------------------------

Alone in Willow's bed the girls held each other silently each in their own thoughts, each pondering the series of events that had brought them to this final day.

"Did you say all your final good byes?" Willow asked softly as her fingers gently stroked Buffy's ear.

Buffy sighed softly, her eyes closed while she enjoyed Willow's touch. "Yea, not really much to say good bye too really, a picnic spot, theater, espresso pump and a concrete bench is pretty much it. The most important things I get to keep." Opening her eyes she touched her fingers to Willow's lips, gently caressing them.

"Unlike you, I get to keep my mother and my best friend." Buffy's words giving rise to her sorrow and guilt.

Willow took Buffy's hand and placed it over her heart. Holding Buffy's hand to her breast Willow spoke. "Before you came I was empty. The beating you feel was just a hollow sound. It taunted me, reminding me that I lived but was never fulfilled."

Willow's sad tone disappeared as she continued. "Then I met you. In just days the sound of my heart no longer felt hollow. The first time I realized it I knew it was because of you but I believed it was because of the friendship you gave me."

Willow now grinned mischievously. "Then about three weeks after we met, I started having dreams about you. When I woke from these dreams I felt… excited!"

Buffy's face became very attentive as she felt her skin suffused with warmth.

"I felt excited like I had never felt before. My wildest fantasies about Xander never compared." Willow looked slightly embarrassed, her eyes flickering briefly down. "'Cause in my dreams and fantasies about Xander I never once thought or felt anything as erotic as my first dream about you."

"Really?" Buffy whispered.

Willow smiled coquettishly. "Really."

"But that's not all. When I was investigating Giles and the council another part of me awoke." Willow's voice became lowered filled with self wonder.

"I became focused for the first time in my life. I was focused on protecting you and then saving you." Willow took a much need breath.

"The pieces started falling together and when I looked at what they made I finally realized…" Willow pulled Buffy's hand hard against her breast making Buffy gasp with the heat she felt emanating.

"I realized that I wasn't empty anymore. I wasn't alone anymore. And even though I was scared to death for you I was truly happy for the first time in my life." Willow raised the hand she held to her lips and tenderly kissed Buffy's finger tips.

"That's when I knew I loved you. Loved you like nothing I ever imagined." Willow moved her face closer to Buffy's until their foreheads and noses touched.

"You saved me Buffy, you saved my life. You are my life, my reason for being. As long as I'm with you I will be happy. Only with you can I be happy."

"You are too wonderful, too incredible for me to be your reason for being." Buffy hesitated briefly.

"I'm nothing special, well except for the slayer thing. And because of you I'm not even going to have that cross to bear anymore. I would be dead without you, literally dead. You are not just my reason for being; you are my breath, my heart, my soul and my life." Buffy's emotions finally broke as tears unashamedly flowed.

Willow kissed the tears from Buffy's face and smiled. The warm saltiness cleansed her spirit and cleared her mind.

"I think this, us was destined. You coming to Sunnydale. The powers that be choosing you to be saved from the council over all the slayers before you. Angel being sent to help was just part. They needed me here to make it work. And I don't think your duties as slayer are going to be over. I think you are being saved because they need you for something big, really big." Willow paused, her innate modesty making it difficult to say next what she believed.

"And?" Buffy asked softly sensing Willow wasn't finished.

"And I think I'm a part of it too. I'm supposed to help you with whatever is coming. Whatever happens, it involves both of us." Willow's soft voice was nearly inaudible.

Buffy didn't say a word to this revelation, a smile and a gentle nod of her head indicated her agreement.

Caressing Willow's arm she asked the only question that remained.

"So you're really OK with all this? Leaving your home, family and friends behind and hook up with me for the ptb only know what?"

"I'll miss Xander." Willow halted as she pursed her mouth into a thoughtful pout.

"He misses you too." Buffy said softly before Willow could continue.

Willow looked at Buffy incredulously. "How would you know that?" The words came slowly as she crinkled her brow.

Buffy reached over and caressed Willow's cheek. "I've seen him at night, standing across the street from your house for the last couple of weeks."

Buffy moved her hand and began to caress Willow's ear lightly. "He just leans against the old tree staring at your house. Occasionally he mutters something, I'm not sure exactly what he says but the gist is that he's kinda pissed at himself. So I've kinda been keeping an eye on him. I crisscross my patrol route so that I come by a few times every night to make sure he's ok."

Willow smiles as a tear forms in the corner of her eye. She pulls Buffy into a tight hug and whispers into her ear.

"Thank you."

Still holding Buffy tightly Willow speaks a bit more loudly. "I know this is going to hurt him. And if I had a choice I wouldn't do this to him."

Taking a deep emotion filled breath that sends shutters through her slight frame she continued her thought.

"But I don't think I really have any more choice in this than you did in becoming the Slayer. Without you I'm dead inside, not much choice there." Willow kissed Buffy softly then they both closed their eyes and slept peacefully, thinking only of each other in the here and now and not the monumental tasks that lay ahead.

---------------------------------

Buffy entered the Library just minutes after her watcher had arrived. Seeing him moving around in his office she entered.

"Morning Giles." Buffy said softly to gain his attention.

Rupert Giles turned slowly upon hearing Buffy's salutation.

Having Gile's attention she held out the small container of film she held in her hand. Giles extended his hand and took the offered film but remained silent. The corners of his mouth drooped as he realized that this would be the last time he would hear his slayer's patrolling report.

"Sit Giles." Buffy instructed compassionately.

They both took seats and then Buffy started her final report.

"I encountered one vamp and 6 commandos. The film has pictures of all of them." Buffy couldn't muster her usual flippancy.

Her face nearly emotionless she continued in monotones. "The commandos had captured the vamp with some kind of rifles that shot electrical beams at it. I had arrived just as they were knocking it out. They placed a net over it and then one guy with some kind of detector seemed to spot me." She paused as she recalled her surprise.

"But it was a vague detection and only when I was standing still. Once I moved, they lost me." Buffy then smiled ever so slightly.

"Then I used the only other spell Merrick taught me." She smiled a bit more as Gile's eyes expanded in surprise.

"I put them to sleep with the spell then took pictures of all of them and the vamp. I staked the vamp, woke them up and listened for anything they might say." Buffy stopped as she recalled the apparent leaders reactions upon awakening from the spell.

"The leader went to where the vamp had been and when he figured out it was dusted he said, 'Walsh is going to so pissed.'" Buffy shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"I'm guessing he's talking about his boss, or commanding officer 'cause I think these guys are military." Then Buffy's face became concerned.

"Giles, I think the government may be getting into the demon business. And I don't think it's to kill them. They were trying to capture this vamp, not kill it."

Giles heart raced as he considered the ramifications of Buffy's report. The thought of something as large and powerful as the US Government researching demons made his blood run cold.

"This is very disturbing." He said slowly, his expression worried.

"Disturbing!" Buffy exclaimed exasperated. "Giles, they weren't trying to kill it. They're probably going to try and control them, use them somehow. And it's going to wind up biting them in the ass and get a lot of people killed."

Buffy then slumped her shoulders. Looking sadly at the floor she voice her regret. "And I won't be her to save them."

Giles thoughts hit a brick wall as he heard this chilling reminder.

Hesitantly, "Buffy… maybe I'm in denial but somehow I believe that you will be around to save them."

Buffy couldn't disguise her shock at this revelation. 'What does he know.' Her panic screamed in her head.

Mistaking her expression Giles tried to reassure her. "Buffy, while codex prophecies have never been wrong there is always a first time for everything." He said hoping his words would prevent her from feeling that she had no chance of surviving her coming battle.

"I just want to remind you that if you go into this encounter remembering how much you have to live for that maybe you can survive." He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze.

Buffy relaxed as she understood that Willow's plan was still a secret. "Thanks Giles. I'll try and remember that."

Standing quickly, not feeling comfortable continuing this current topic she looked one last time at her watcher.

"I've got to get to class. Keep up appearances, you know?" Buffy said with a shrug of her shoulders as Giles also stood.

"Buffy, I'm so very proud of you. Please don't ever give up because the world sorely needs you." Giles voice strained out.

Not trusting her response Buffy smiled, turned and walked out of his life.

------------------------------

The crescent moon hung just above the horizon. The sky behind was transcending from light blue to a darker navy hue that became the canvas for the stars of the night. The air hung still and warm wrapping the land in quiet comfort like a mother protecting its child from whatever evil hid in the shadows. This night those efforts were in vain. There was no evil left in the shadows. Tonight it walked boldly, fully illuminated in man made light.

Buffy and Willow walked hand in hand as they entered the school gym. Willow's eyes darted about, taking in all the decorations. The dance committee had outdone themselves, decorating the spring fling dance in a 'Midsummer nights dream' motif.

Buffy split her attention between the decorations and watching for attacks. She knew they would come; in fact Willow's plan was counting on it. Her nerves were on edge as she scanned the throng of students, waiting for that telltale sign of hostility indicating imminent assault.

Willow sensed the tenseness in the girl holding her hand and turned to whisper in her ear.

"Relax Buffy, enjoy this while we can. You know that we need to look unprepared when it happens, otherwise the rest won't make sense." Willow followed with a soft kiss to Buffy's cheek.

The soft touch of Willow's lips went further towards Buffy relaxing than the words, but Willows soft breath on her ear didn't hurt either.

Buffy visibly relaxed and smiled. Her eyes glinted mischievously as she replied. "Yea, nothing is likely to happen until they get some provocation."

Buffy then captured Willow's lips in a tender kiss which she broke upon hearing a rush of gasping sounds emanating from around them.

She turned and smiled sweetly at some of the hostile faces now turned in their direction.

"I want to dance, let's go!" Buffy exclaimed as she pulled Willow with towards the dance floor.

Before they could take more than a few steps towards their destination, Principle Flutie blocked their path. His rotund midriff effectively blocked their progress. The girls stopped and raised their eyebrows questioningly at the flustered appearance of the school principle.

"What are you doing here! You can't be here. There's no police protection." He nervously pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket and began wiping the perspiration from his brow.

"We're here for the dance." Willow replied her voice sweet and innocent and the expression on her face was innocently disarming.

Flutie was completely disarmed by the innocent expressions before him. His fear of conflict waged against his desire to see justice, but years of placation had suppressed his ability to stand up for what was right. In fact this was the loudest his righteous voice had sounded in years, but it was no use. He had long ago succumbed to fear and no longer had the fortitude to fight. So in fear induced thoughts he responded.

"Just wait and let me get some police escorts first." He pleaded. Desperation clearly etched his beleaguered features.

"Fine." Buffy replied as she smiled. "You can call them while my date and I are dancing."

Buffy swung her arm around Willow lifting her through the air as she deftly maneuvered around the panicking administrator.

"Oh my, Oh my!" Was heard behind them as Buffy swiftly returned Willow's feet to terra firma.

Buffy and Willow looked at each other with grins stretched across their faces as they responded in harmony.

"Lions and tigers and bears, Oh my!" The giggled hysterically to the amazed looks of a gathering throng.

Reaching the dance floor just as the band began their next song. The soothing tunes of Melissa Etheridge's 'Come to my window' began to play.

Buffy reached her arms around Willow's neck, Willow's joined at Buffy's lower back as each pulled the other closer. Buffy rested her head on Willow's shoulder as they slowly swayed to the music.

Around them the other students shifted and sifted like sand in a tide, a tide unseen and invisible to all. The emanations from the hell mouth sought out it's mirrored components and moved them. Like lemmings they were pulled and left unguarded, their fears were made manifest in hate. People don't deal well with fear so it's only human to hate what you fear; it's so much easier to explain. So those who for whatever reason feared the innocently dancing couple had those fears transformed into hate. Hate turns into action so quickly, and before the final note faded, a half empty pint of Yukon Jack was flung, smashing against the blond hair of a girl lost in the arms of a red headed girl. Such a fitting beginning to fear unleashed, and in hate made real.

"Buffy!" Willow screamed.

Buffy was completely unprepared for the attack, so lost in the dance. But at the sound of Willow's cry, any other thoughts disappeared. The slayer was on full alert as the next impromptu missile approached. Batting glasses and bottles away faster than thought she moved around Willow like a tornado, deflecting anything and everything before it could reach her love.

But the anger and frustration of the now turned unruly mob only increased. Unable to achieve their objective from a distance, they surged forward in masse with the intent of achieving their objective with pure force of numbers.

Loud thudding sounds followed by screams of pain halted the onrush momentarily. Buffy whirled to face this possibly new threat to see Xander, breathing raggedly, swinging a fire extinguisher at any and all in his way.

"Buffy, get her out of here now, I'll hold them off." Xander practically screamed.

Not exactly to plan but beneficial, Buffy instantly decided not to risk Willow to injury any further. Grasping Willow in her arms she flew by Xander utilizing the temporary path he had cleared.

The mob howled as one seeing the focus of their hate fleeing. Rushing forward like a wave they were halted only momentarily by the fiercely swinging Xander as he fought to buy desperately needed time. The time may have been measured only in seconds but it was enough. In fact, Buffy had to slow to make sure they wouldn't lose the mob completely.

As the enraged students passed over the lone Spartan, Xander rolled over, struggling to rise and follow. His breath caught as several broken ribs made their dysfunction known. Pausing briefly, he began to follow slowly, hunched over in pain but with only a single purpose.

As Xander lagged behind in spite of his best efforts the angry throng followed their quarry closely.

Willow held tightly in Buffy's arms finally had time and thought in sync as she looked at the tight expression on Buffy's face.

"Buffy, are you OK?" She asked in the soft tones she knew was soothing to her.

Buffy grinned modestly. "Yea, I'm fine. I just wish they could run faster. It's kinda difficult loping along like a turtle."

"Buffy!" Willow exclaimed with a following chuckle. "You've got me in you arms while running a six minute mile."

Buffy pouted, breathing obviously not a problem. "That's the point; even with carrying you I can probably do a minute mile. This is like so boring."

"Oh, my poor baby." Willow patted her on the cheek then memory of the events in the gym raised other concerns.

"Xander!" She exclaimed. "Do you think he's alright?

"He bought us a few seconds to get in the clear. There were so many of them that I think he may have been trampled a bit." Buffy replied quickly.

"But I think he's ok because they didn't stop to pay him any special attention." Buffy followed up with what she hoped would be encouraging news.

"God, I hope you're right. There's no way we can go back to check but maybe we can get your mom or Angel to find out if he's ok? Willow's concern made only one response possible for Buffy.

"Absolutely. Besides, he really came through. You did say it was a possibility that Xander would intervene." Buffy said encouragingly as she entered Restfield cemetery after a quick glance over her should to make sure that they were still pursued.

"I know, but I didn't expect it to be so.. dramatic." Willow practically whispered at the memory of her old friend swinging the fire extinguisher without regard to his own safety.

"Yea, he proved himself to be the friend you can always count on." Buffy said soothingly.

Willow responded proudly. "I never doubted that he would eventually come around. I just wish it had been sooner."

Willow sighed as Buffy halted before the mausoleum doors. Setting Willow on her feet, the both turned to see their pursuers mostly out of breath still about a hundred feet away.

"Time to go down the rabbit hole" Willow said softly with a slight tinge of fear.

Buffy grasped Willow's hand and yanked the door open pulling Willow with her.

The mob's anger was somewhat diminished after the two mile run to the cemetery. But several of the more hardy members rushed in to the crypt, halting in the darkness. They scanned the interior as their eyes adjusted to the dim light. One of them pulled out a small flash light attached to his key chain and swung the beam around the room looking for their quarry. The beam finally settled on the darkness revealed by the open iron gate. Slowly they advanced peering in as far as the light would reveal.

"Who wants to go first?" The one holding the light whispered.

A new fear began to overwhelm their hate driven pursuit, fear of the unknown. Self preservation made them pause and reconsider any further pursuit.

"Well, they have to come out some time, why don't we just wait for them?" One of the others made this fear induced observation seem very reasonable.

"Yea, let's just let the other's know that we have them trapped and we'll get them when they come out." The third seconded the motion.

As they moved slowly back to join their fellows outside Buffy and Willow were just arriving at the spot where Angel had sequestered their equipment.

The spaced fluorescent lights in the utility tunnel provided enough light for them to quickly locate their change of clothing. Both now fully focused on their biggest obstacle they quickly changed into the dark clothing, packing their dresses into the bag.

Buffy looked over Willow's clothing and after ascertaining that they were ready she spoke.

"Let's do this." She said with steely conviction.

Willow merely nodded and concentrated on invoking the shadow spell.

Moments later both girls faded from sight along with all the equipment.

Angel held his position in a side tunnel far enough from the cavern housing the master so as to remain undetected. Even being this close he feared the master would sense his presence and find some way to use him against the slayer. So he meditated on keeping himself as inconspicuous as possible and silently whispered a plea for the girl's success.

Buffy and Willow halted before the entrance to the cavern and deposited everything but their weapons. Moving forward quietly, they halted right where the cavern walls opened up.

Taking their time they scanned the far interior to ascertain the location of the master. Spying the ragged stone wall along the far side with the large high back chair on the landing above they again paused to watch the statue like figure seated there.

Having held hands all the way, Buffy guided Willow to a large rock which would provide her a good vantage point. As previously planned, Willow slowly and quietly took position with the 30-06 rifle with bullets made of rosewood. She had practiced for three weeks and could reliably hit the bulls eye at 100 feet.

Her current position was a bit closer. With a slight squeeze to Willow's hand Buffy silently moved forward. With practiced care she approached the grotesque figure clad all in black leather as it sat motionless.

As she came closer Buffy felt a slight tingle as if she passed through an invisible door. The figure on the wooden throne jerked its head up as if alerted by a tripwire.

Buffy moved quickly to the side and forward upon seeing his sudden awareness.

"Slayerrrr." Hissed from the master's mouth, the word made sinister as it wend its way over his large canines.

Buffy acted quickly before he could use his extended capabilities to possibly perceive her location. Raising her crossbow from only twenty feet away she pulled the trigger and the arrow sped its way directly towards the master's heart.

The master's hand moved faster than sight as it intercepted the arrow. Raising the arrow above his head, he stood forth in his arrogance.

"You're going to have to do better than that." He spoke just as a rosewood bullet pierced his chest while the echo of rifle fire reverberated through the cavern.

The bullet was slightly high, just missing the heart but the force of the bullet knocked the unprepared master back into his chair.

Buffy leapt forward with all her speed, her arm racing down with the stake firmly grasped. A moment before she struck, the master recovered sufficiently to blindly swing his arm that still held the arrow. So intent on her target, Buffy failed to notice the master's desperate defense.

As her stake began to pierce his leather clad chest, her own arrow was imbedded in her left side just below her ribs.

But her aim was true. While she fell to her side and rolled onto her back she bore witness to the disintegration of the vampire simply known as master. Not simply dissolving in a cloud of dust, all his flesh seemed to explode into the air leaving behind the dried bones of a skeleton with inhumanly long fingers and misshapen skull.

"Buffy!" Willow screamed as she witnessed the end of the vampire. Rushing forward she dropped her shadow while desperately looking for Buffy.

"Buffy, Buffy, where are you?" Willow cried as she stumbled over the low stone wall.

Buffy dropped her covering and slowly started to rise, unable to mask the pain she groaned.

Willow fell on her knees before the injured slayer, her eyes darting, searching for the source of her pain until the finally lit on the protruding arrow.

"Oh god no." Willow exclaimed as her hand sought out the offending arrow.

"No Will, it needs to be removed properly to avoid excess bleeding." Buffy gasped while grasping Willow's hand.

"Go call Angel and bring the med kit." Buffy said with a reassuring squeeze.

Trusting fully in Buffy's experience and calmed by her affirmative words, Willow dashed from the cavern.

"Angel! Angel!" She yelled while unzipping the canvas bag and withdrawing the emergency med kit she had insisted be included.

As she stood to call once more, Angel stood before her.

Her eyes wide with concern she verified Angels presences then quickly ran back into the cavern calling back.

"Buffy's hurt."

Angel moved with a speed Willow couldn't match and was at the slayer's side when Willow arrived. Laying the white metal case on the ground she quickly snapped the lid release as Angel examined the extent of the injury.

"Better give her some pain killers before I pull the arrow out. Then some antibiotic cream on the wound and we'll dress it." Angel instructed while he prepared himself to withdraw the arrow with the least amount of injury.

"No! She can't be on pain killers; it could mess up the spell." Willow exclaimed.

"Then she'll have to do without." Angel said sadly.

Buffy looked up into Willow's face. "All I need is for you to be kissing me and I won't feel any pain at all"

Willow's panicking brain stopped at the look of trust in Buffy's face. She glanced over at Angel and nodded. As she brought her lips to Buffy's Angel slowly but steadily withdrew the four inches of arrow that had just missed puncturing Buffy's lung.

With a gasp as she felt the arrow fully withdrawn, Buffy released Willow's kiss.

Angel and Willow quickly worked to clean and dress Buffy's injury. When finished, Buffy stood slowly, carefully testing her mobility.

Willow reached for Buffy's arm as the slayer moved slowly at first, then relaxing somewhat as she found the pain bearable.

Buffy smile wanly at Willow. "I'm OK, just need to go slow for a bit."

Looking over at Angel, "You're going to have to do all the heavy lifting and stuff. OK?" Willow asked as she tried to return her focus to the task at hand.

"No problem." Angel replied as he quickly took off to retrieve the materials they would need to set up the next stage of events.

Willow offered her arm and Buffy gratefully took it. The two made their way to the entrance of the cavern where a side utility tunnel was exposed. As they arrived, Angel appeared with a couple of large blue plastic drums.

He quickly placed them in strategic locations in the cavern while Willow took the cordless drill with the special carbon fiber bit. Buffy carefully lifted one of the sacks they had brought with them and followed her girlfriend into the tunnel. The tunnel was dank and dark but they only needed to travel about 20 feet to locate their target. A three foot diameter pipe with the words 'Southwest Gas Company' stenciled on the side.

Handing Willow a breathing mask Buffy then place one over her own face. When Willow had hers properly placed she set the special carbon drill bit carefully against the side of the gas line. Buffy took a can of oil and began squirting it where the drill bit rested. Once the area was well oiled, Willow slowly squeezed the trigger of the variable speed drill. With infinite care she bore into the metal pipe until with a whoosh the drill broke through. Extracting the drill the girls returned everything to the bag except the masks and returned to the cavern to check on Angel's progress.

Angel was standing over one of the drums waiting expectantly. Seeing the girls he called out. "Ready?"

Willow took a deep breath and then lifted her mask. "Add ten minutes since Buffy can't move as fast as we had planned." Then pulled her mask back down.

Nodding in understanding, Angel set the timer on the one drum then quickly moved to the next and set its timer.

Joining the girls, they made their way down the tunnel to where Angel's car awaited by a manhole on a nearby deserted street.

-------------------------

Xander stumbled down the steps in front of the gym just as the first police car pulled up with flashing lights and its wailing siren cut off as the vehicle screeched to an abrupt halt. He tried to stand straight, as if to appear normal but the pain of the broken ribs sent a wave through him which brought on nausea and lethargy resulting in his complete collapse.

He struggled to rise and made it to a crouched sitting position as he felt a hand on his shoulder and an inquiring voice.

"What happened?" Xander heard the words and forced himself to look at the source.

His eyes traveled up the blue clad chest to the clean shaven face and distantly noted the concerned look. Only one thought was on his mind though.

"You have to stop them. If you don't, they'll kill Willow." He gasped out the refrain in spite of the pain it caused.

Immediately alert to possible homicide the officer asked the next questions quickly.

"Who, how many and which way did they go?" The words were spoken quickly but with an underlying need that Xander felt compelled to respond to.

"Students, about sixty or so. They took off after Willow and Buffy west on Crowley." The effort used up whatever reserves he had and Xander passed out as the pain forced his mind into unconsciousness.

The officer keyed his shoulder radio and without any attempt to control his voice yelled. "Dispatch! I need an ambulance at Sunnydale High School. I also need every available unit to stop a mob of approximately sixty students who are in the process of attempting to do harm to two girls. They are on foot proceeding west on Crowley" The officer was aware of exactly who the two girls were and knew dispatch would also, the entire force knew of the special protection going on at the high school.

Receiving confirmation, the officer then gently eased Xander's body to a prone position while awaiting the ambulance.

-----------------

The students gathered outside the crypt were growing restless. Talking among themselves and time was overcoming their personal fear. More and more individual voices began to cry out to go after and draw out the focus of their hate. Just as emotions reached a near fever pitch the first squad cars arrived.

"This isn't getting us anywhere and we all know what we want! Let's get those fucking dykes now! Dennis screamed his frustration driven desires.

Flashing lights and sirens drew their focus but their emotional state left no room for fear of the police. The crazed students seeing only two cars and three men in blue felt confident as they turned their hate towards the police.

"Don't let them stop us!" Dennis yelled and began his charge.

'Finally!' Blazes in Rob's mind as he rushes forward right behind Dennis, quickly followed by others.

The students surged forward driven by frustration fueled hate, their minds open conduits to the darkness the permeated all around. The impetus of a few was all it took to push the rest and en masse the crazed students charged.

'Kill them, kill them all' Coursed in blood and thought.

'Power, we have it.' Anesthetized their fear.

"Holy shit!" Cried one officer as the students charged. 'Their eyes, they have blood in their eyes.' Rippled through his mind as his hand automatically reached for the 9mm automatic on his hip.

In fear for their lives, two officers drew and leveled their side arms while the third unlocked a shotgun from its vehicle restraint.

"Halt, or we'll fire!" Was yelled loud enough for a dead man to hear.

Tidal waves don't listen.

'Almost there, can't stop me. Don't care about guns, just to scare. Wow, that was loud. Ears kinda ringing. Burning in my chest. Why am I on my back? They're stepping on me. It's so dark. Getting cold. So co..."

'How'd Dennis do that? Stopped on a dime. Damn, can't avoid him. He's laying on my legs. Hey, that's my arm you're stepping on. Struggle up. What's with Dennis? Bad time to fall asleep buddy. That's weird. Is that blood? Squirt, squirt, squirt. Just shoots up, stops and shoots up again. It's stopped now. Hey bud, wake up'

'Don't cry Mary. Can't move. Stuffy, getting hard to breath. More crying. Coming from all around. They shot us, they really shot us. Please don't cry Mary, it's scaring me. Now you got me doing it. Oh god, oh god, oh god..."

Several seconds of gunfire and screams shattered the night. Blood ran hot and sticky on the cool green grass. The dying fell and the living stumbled over the fallen. The wave was halted and the only sounds were the cries of the wounded and dying as gun smoke gently wafted away.

Cordelia Chase lay still. 'The grass is kinda cold, will it stain my cheek? Warm in my ear, some type of goo is filling me ear. Let's see, people laying on top of me. I can't move. Don't hurt but I can't hear much. Wiggle left hand, ok. Right wiggles too. Even felt someone's hair. Right foot working. Wish whatever lump has their hand on my leg would just move it already. Ok, left foot works too.'

'I wonder if I can return the dress?' She thought idly.

---------------------------

Willow helped Buffy position herself within the circle of golden sand. Buffy reached up and caressed Willows cheek. Seeing the worry and concern on Willow's face she smiled.

"I can't wait for my special wake up kiss." Buffy said softly.

Willow felt warmed by the softness and confidence expressed by Buffy. Returning the smile she quelled all her concerns.

"The first of many." Willow responded.

Buffy chuckled. "You plan on doing this a lot hey?"

Willow's smile turned into a shy smirk. "Well I'm not planning on doing this again, just the petite mort the French speak of."

Buffy gasped softly then grinned wickedly. "Be prepared to receive your own little deaths."

Willows heart thumped wildly as her mind went off on temporary blissful tangents. With a smile she leaned forward and kissed Buffy softly on the lips.

"Just relax. It will all be over soon." Willow said softly, her words and breath caressing Buffy's lips.

Standing she glanced down at Buffy one more time and as she did, Buffy winked at her. That one gesture simple as it was washed away any remaining concerns or doubts she had.

Feeling more determined than she ever had she exited the circle to examine the map laid on the floor with candles at each corner. The map of the world had been sprinkled with multi colored ingredients. A small blue light glowed strongly on the map just north of Los Angeles in California.

Turning to Angel she asked. "How much time do we have?"

Angel looked at the stopwatch in his hand and replied stoically. "Four minutes."

Willow nodded then reentered the circle and kneeled by Buffy's side. She had practiced this many times and knew exactly how long it would take, three minutes. As she mentally prepared herself she felt herself connect with the earth and the elements just as Buffy had taught her. She felt the quiescent of readiness suffuse her whole being just moment before Angel's soft "Now."

Willow immediately began the spell. The first set of chants invoking guardianship and protection then into the incantation of real death. The words and power flowed and as they did she felt Buffy's body; her life force became a tangible essence, an essence which she had complete power over. Never before with her practice on rats and cats had she felt such complete symbiosis. When she had performed this spell with animals there had always been a resistance to overcome. This time there was no resistance, only complete trust and subjugation. It was a gift of love that made her chest ache with the power it felt.

Her concentration was almost disrupted at the sound of a distant explosion. So forceful that even miles away the windows rattled.

Composing herself she completed her chant while simultaneously releasing Buffy's life force from her body. As she felt Buffy's life depart she couldn't help feeling as if her own departed also. Looking down upon the now still body before her she laid her hand upon Buffy's heart.

From the moment her hand came to rest she felt not one flutter. Still she kept her hand in place, not that it was necessary but more to remember what it would be like to not have Buffy alive.

Then the walls were awash in a bright light which slowly dimmed. The previous light that had shone in California was no more. The new light now shone on an island in the Caribbean.

"It's done. A new slayer has been called." Angel spoke hurriedly knowing that Buffy was now truly dead.

------------------------------

More police cars arrived, their flashing lights creating shadows that danced in the darkness. The shadows seemed to grow beyond their light given existence as blood and emotion fed the air and ground.

Guns were slowly holstered as the police surrounded the shocked students, the living staring wide eyed at the wounded and dying. Crying filled the air along with moans and pleas for help. Those students still standing offered no resistance as they were pushed face down on the ground.

Several of the officers were gently separating the living from the wounded as the first ambulance arrived. Chaos was being leashed but left the offal of death in its wake.

Suddenly the ground shook. Rescue workers and officers alike stumbled in their efforts to remain standing. A powerful ripple under them literally threw people laying and standing into the air. Students careened about as fear drove them to escape.

Sound and heat combined in a hurricane forced blast to knock everyone to the ground as a terrific explosion split the night sky with near blinding light. As the sound of the explosion faded leaving ears ringing a rain of ash and dust fell to cover everyone in a blanket of destruction as the earth strove to cover the inequity of man.

-----------------------------

Xander lay on the examination table in the Sunnydale Hospital emergency room pleading with the doctor's and nurses tending to his injuries.

"I have to go. They're going to kill her. Have to stop them." He repeated over and over.

All work halted as a sudden shaking caused everyone to grasp onto tables for support as their eyes darted apprehensively about. Lights flicked as the room gave a quick and terrible shake, and then burned bright once more as the shaking subsided.

Xander screamed as fear and panic drove his injured body off the gurney. Distracted care givers were too late to halt his mad rush but the pain of a broken rib tearing into deep muscle sent his body crashing in spite of his determination.

Carefully he was returned to the gurney and as sedatives took effect all about could hear his litany.

"I'm sorry Willow. I failed you. I failed. I failed. Willow. Willow..."

-----------------------------

Willow immediately grasped the totem that lay by her side. Invoking the previously staged urns in the four corners of the room they began to glow in turn until the last. A bright flash of light and now the room glowed with a bluish light.

Willow turned to look at the map and saw the flame that indicated the location of the new slayer die. The protective field prevented any location spell of any kind to pass through.

Turning back to Buffy she composed herself as she prepared to overcome her remaining fears. She had discussed this spell with Buffy and when Buffy had learned that the spell could be broken not only by the spell caster, but by true loves kiss she had insisted that Willow break the spell with a kiss.

Willow had fretted immediately upon hearing this, not that she didn't believe that she loved Buffy but that she would find out that Buffy didn't truly love her. But Buffy had been insistent. Buffy's confidence had eventually calmed her nerves but now they all came rushing back.

'If the kiss doesn't awaken her she'll know I'm not her true love and leave me.' The tiny voice now spoke loudly as she gazed upon Buffy's serenely calm face.

'This was Buffy's desire. She believes. She believes in you. All you have to do is believe in her.' This thought slowly drowned out the negative one as she dipped her face towards the lips of her hopefully true love.

Willow hesitated for just a moment more then memory of all their times together rushed through her mind. The memories cascading like a flood washing away all debris before it.

"I love you." She whispered just before bringing her lips to Buffy's.

The kiss started off gentle. Willow felt the lips she had kissed so many times as unresponsive. Undaunted she increased the pressure and passion, throwing all her love into the kiss, determined not to relent until she felt a response.

Willow felt warmth course over her face. It spread softly over her entire body. Indescribable sensations emanated from the joining of their lips washing all thought from her mind. She was no longer a thinking being, she was more. Thoughts in words and pictures were inadequate for communicating what she was feeling. You can't explain true beauty. It has to be experienced.

Willow found herself in sensations beyond anything she had ever experienced. Beyond anything she had ever imagined. The entire world had ceased to exist; all that mattered was the incredible joy she felt as her soul joined with Buffy's.

She slowly became aware of slim soft fingers caressing the back of her neck. As this awareness set in she also became aware that her tongue was slowly caressing Buffy's and Buffy's tongue was caressing hers back.

Hot panting breath spilled from her mouth as she slowly pulled back to make sure that Buffy was in fact alive and kissing her. Willow opened her eyes slowly overcoming her trepidation. What she beheld sent her spirit soaring. Buffy's beautiful eyes looking into hers.

"My one true love." Buffy whispered.

"My one true love." Willow whispered in reply.

They both took a few moments to cherish the moment and slowly caress each other. So lost were they that they didn't realize that minutes were passing.

From the moment Willow began the kiss Angel felt as if he had been holding his breath and his heart had stopped beating. But since he didn't really breathe and his heart didn't beat, these were just phantom feelings he had forgotten about until this time.

When he saw Buffy's hand reach around to Willow's neck he actually gasped in relief. 'Enough with the emotions, still lots to do.' He reminded himself, but stood silently watching the two girls as they tenderly locked eyes with each other. He noticed from the corner of his eye a blue light on the maps surface.

'I think it's time for an intervention.' He decided after a couple of minutes had passé.

"Ready for your tat's?" He said loudly enough to get their attention.

So completely lost in each other the two girls looked at Angel with surprised looks on their faces.

"Uh, yea. All ready for the needles and pain." Buffy's sarcasm was slow and dripping.

Willow chuckled. "Is the big tough slayer afraid of an itty bitty needle?" She asked while poking Buffy gently in the side.

Buffy raised one eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Ask me again after you get yours." She said smugly.

They had decided the symbols should go on the left shoulder blade. Angel had a deft sure hand and it was agreed that it would be best for him to do the designs.

Buffy went first, removing her shirt and leaving on her bra. She sat stoically without a single flinch as Angel meticulously created the magical symbol with the special ink. After about 15 minutes, he gently dabbed the excess away and satisfied turned to Willow.

"Your turn."

Willow had watched Buffy not show any discomfort at all and felt completely secure as she turned her back to Angel and removed her shirt. She felt the cool alcohol swab cleanse the area and then his large cool hands touch her back.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep, tat me." Willow replied assuredly.

At the first touch of the needle Willow screeched and jerked forward.

Buffy started laughing and the laughing soon turned hysterical as she began to roll on the floor laughing at Willow's reaction to a single needle prick.

Indignant, Willow jumped atop the laughing slayer and began tickling her unmercifully. Soon Buffy was too weak from laughing to even struggle as tears came from her eyes and she pleaded with Willow to stop.

"No more." Gasp, gasp. "Please," gasp "no more." gasp "I'm sorry I la…" gasp "laughed." Gasp, gasp gasp.

Willow relented but stayed atop her girlfriend. Buffy finally regained her breath and composure.

Looking up at Willow Buffy slowly grasped Willow's hands to prevent any form of attack.

"I think you should be laying down on your stomach for this and I'll help hold you still." Buffy said softly and as non-threatening as possible.

Willow simply nodded and got off Buffy. Buffy kneeled at Willow's head and gently but firmly held her shoulders down and waited for Angel to proceed.

Angel shook his head the returned to his task and with the same care quickly reproduced the exact same symbol on Willow as he had Buffy while ignoring the occasional whimpers that Willow emitted.

Once completed, Buffy and Willow each did a glamour spell which changed their appearance sufficiently so that they could no longer be mistaken for Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg.

The only things not altered were their height and general physique. Buffy's hair was now deep chocolate brown. Her eyes were a soft grey. Her facial features while still pretty no longer shone with its previous beauty.

Willow's hair was raven black, her eyes topaz blue. She no longer looked elfish. Her face was the kind of beauty that went unnoticed at first glance. And that was the idea.

Both girls had worked on their appearance with each other for several days. They needed to not attract attention but also wanted to be pleasing to each other. The first thing to go was hair color. Blondes and redheads always attract attention. Brunettes are usually ignored unless their displaying some physical attribute prominently.

Changing height and weight was problematic but since there was nothing unusual about their current physiques, that was not a problem. Getting the faces right was what took the most time.

After examining each other Willow sprinkled gold dust on Buffy's tattoo then pressed a blue crystal on it. Incanting several lines of Latin the stone flashed brightly. As it did, the light disappeared from the locator map. Willow removed the stone and handed it to Buffy.

Buffy repeated the process on Willow. The put their shirts back on and stood in front of Angel holding each other's hand.

Looking expectantly at him the girls waited his opinion, if any. This was the first time Angel had seen what they would look like. The only one who had known was Joyce.

Angel looked from one to the other. The only way he knew who was who was that Willow is about four inches taller than Buffy. He couldn't help but grin. They were both still beauties, but there was nothing so remarkable about their appearance that you would look twice if you passed them on the street.

"You both look incredible. And this look is permanent as long as you have the tattoos, right?" He smiled as he saw the shy smiles of appreciation light their faces.

"Yep, just as if we'd been born looking like this." Willow replied while mugging comically.

"But they do something else; Buffy's tattoo should prevent her from being detected. As you can see, no light on the map. And locator spells won't work on me either." Willow's voice sounded confident but her hand trembled as she prepared to break the protection spell that should no longer be necessary.

Willow raised her hands as she uttered the words to release the protection of the spell. The four urns in each corner of the room suddenly extinguished and a light appeared on the map. One lone light glowed brightly on the island of Jamaica.

"Phew. Was anyone else scared that wouldn't work?" Willow joked as she released the tension she had felt.

"Not me." Buffy smiled as she pulled Willow into a hug.

"So Willow, Buffy, you ready to head north and start your new life?" Angel asked expectantly.

"Willow and Buffy are dead Angel. I'm Marcia Denise Cohen." Willow said as she reached out her hand in way of introduction.

Looking down at her hand Angel slowly grasped it in a handshake. "Uh, pleased to meet you Marcia."

Buffy then reached her hand forward. "And I'm Sandra Louise Gale. But everyone just calls me Sandy."

Taking Buffy's proffered hand he shook it also then smiled wryly. "Ok Sandy, Marcia. We've got a four hour drive and only six hours before sunrise. We better get going."

-----------------------

One week after the devastation of the gas explosion Sunnydale began to return to its normal state of denial. National news crews packed up and left when the tragedy could no longer be milked for ratings. Search and Rescue volunteers gave up their search for two missing girls.

Experts reported that the devastation was so severe that it would be unlikely that anyone would ever know what happened. It had taken three days to finally extinguish the fires and the ground was still warm a week later. The heat was so great and lasted so long that any evidence would have been completely destroyed they had explained.

Four funerals had been held for students who did not survive the panicked police response. Public outcries slowly waned as the Mayor promised full investigations and accountability.

Two more funerals were planned when officials notified the families of the two missing girls, two funerals that would have no grave, no urn, no final resting. The only thing they would have was grief, loss and pain for those attending.

Xander Harris and his friend Jesse stood in the back of the synagogue while they listened to tearful goodbyes and the mournful recitation of Kaddish. Xander was still in physical pain ten days after that terrible night but they were nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

He had done a lot of thinking in the last ten days. Anger and hate mixed in a sea of longing for his best friend, even anger at Willow but mostly at himself. Through the pain decisions had been made, decisions to change his life.

'I failed Willow. The only person I've ever loved, the only person to ever believe in me.' This had finally become a recurring thought after battling through the anger. He had reached a turning point in his life.

'It's my fault I wasn't there to protect her. What I did was too little and too late. I won't fail her again.' He swore as the service ended and the family and friends slowly gathered around the grieving parents.

Xander exited the building with Jesse following concerned for the state of his friend.

"Hey Xand, whatcha going to do now? You wanna hang or something." Jesse asked not knowing what else to say but feeling the need to do something to help.

"No Jess, I can't. I've got some things to take care of." Xander replied as he picked up his pace a bit.

"Uh, like what. Can I help?" Jesse sped up also suddenly worried about what kind of things his friend was planning.

"You can't help with this Jesse. This is something I need to do on my own." Xander replied with determination.

"Well can you tell me what it is at least?" Jesse asked truly worried now.

Responding to his friends concern Xander offered a terse explanation.

"I need to register for summer school."

Jesse stopped stunned and speechless and thus never heard what Xander said next.

"I won't fail you again Willow, never again."

---------------------

Two girls sat huddled before an early morning fire waiting as the first glimmers of dawn began to brighten the eastern horizon. The ocean breeze behind them brought the lull of waves as they washed the sandy shore of the Oregon coast line.

Their peaceful watch was interrupted by the lonely mewing of a kitten. The blue eyed girl with raven locks broke off a small piece of cheese from the paper plate to her side.

Holding the small offering out to the tiny black and white kitten that was nervously watching them from about ten feet away she softly called.

"Kitty, here kitty. I have some cheese for you."

Both girls stayed still making no sudden movements. All their attention was on the very skinny kitten that was approaching slowly as hunger overcame its fear. Laying the cheese on the ground when the kitten was only inches away, she slowly withdrew her hand.

After a quick sniff, the kitten voraciously consumed the bit of cheese. After a few more bits of cheese, the kitten allowed itself to be picked up. Slowly positioning the kitten against her chest, the blue eyed girl slowly caressed the kitten cooing softly. The grey eyed girl carefully added her own caresses.

"She's adorable. Can we keep her?" Marcia asked in a whisper not wanting to startle the kitten.

"She looks like she needs a home. What would you name her?" Sandy replied in the same whispering voice.

"I think I'd name her Liza." Marcia replied after a moments thought.

"Why Liza?" Sandy asked a bit confused.

"She reminds me of Liza Minnelli from the Sterile Cuckoo." Marcia replied with a sad smile.

"Oh that one. I can't believe you made me watch that. I'm getting depressed just remembering it." Sandy said snidely with a hint of teasing.

"Well I liked it. It made me care about her. She was empty and lonely like me, like I used to be. I just want to make Liza to feel like I do now." She replied with a touch of petulance.

Sandy kissed Marcia on the cheek. "Then Liza it is."

As they split their attention between the kitten and the dawning sun they basked in this small window of peace. Contentment eased their worries as the sun warmed their faces and the purrs of a small ball of fur warmed their hearts.


End file.
